Extreme Quidditch
by FluffyBookwurm
Summary: Oliver takes Quidditch to the next level. Draco gets angry. Will Harry survive? Slash! DMHP (est. rel.ship), OWGiW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration and down right silly conversations!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
"Harry!", a delighted Oliver Wood exclaimed as he saw his old friend Harry Potter walk towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Hello Oliver", Harry said while giving him a hug. "Congratulations on the Championship!"  
  
Oliver's face almost split in two from the happy smile he gave Harry. He and his team, Puddlemere United had won the national championship. "Um, Harry, do you have time for a drink at The Three Broomsticks, or are you expected somewhere?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah, Dray is in Ireland on business. Won't be home till this Saturday, he owled this morning."  
  
Oliver could only look at him, amazed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called him Dray!"  
  
Harry blushed. "Yes I do. I like it better than Draco anyway."  
  
Meanwhile, they had been making their way towards The Three Broomsticks. When they were seated and had ordered their drinks, Harry looked at Oliver expectantly.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about Oliver?"  
  
"Well, since the National Quidditch League has its anniversary this year, they've issued a challenge. To invent a new form of Quidditch." Oliver said, excitement clearly showing. He was talking in the same way as he had when he and Harry had played Quidditch together for their House's team at Hogwarts. "And, I've been thinking hard about this, and I've thought of a version that I could enter."  
  
Harry listened while slowly sipping his butterbeer.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Extreme Quidditch!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Quidditch isn't extreme enough the way it is??" he asked, thinking back to the times he almost got knocked out by a bludger-gone-mental, and the many bruises he'd gotten during his Quidditch years.  
  
"You don't understand, Harry. I'm taking it to the next level!" Oliver said, clearly in a convince-Harry-mode. "Only thing to do now is decide what level...." he finished.  
  
Harry thought about it, and slowly got more and more into it. His eyes started shining with enthousiasm. "Do you know who we should talk to about this?" he asked Oliver. "Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
Oliver was now practically bouncing for joy. "Good plan Harry! But I'd like to keep it a bit of a secret until everything is a bit more worked out. Don't want to run the risk of someone overhearing our precise and precious wink wink plans, you know?"  
  
"Are you busy tonight?" Harry asked. "I've got the rest of this week off, so it wouldn't be a problem to meet a my place. We could swing by the twins now and see if they can make it too. We could start tonight with talking about that next level."  
  
After having finished their drinks, they swung by Weasley's Wizard's Weezes. Needless to say that the twins were very enthousiastic.  
  
That night, the four of them gathered at Harry's flat. With a drink each they started talking about new and or improved rules. To help them with that, they had Harry's edition of Quidditch Through The Ages standing by.  
  
They wrote the following rules down on a piece of parchment:  
  
1. The rings were to be bigger and on fire. 2. To score with the Quaffle, the player (Chaser) had to hold the Quaffle and fly with it through the burning hoops. 3. Keepers, like Chasers, were allowed to move all over the field. 4. The Bludgers were to have more speed than they already had.  
  
By this time Oliver was really getting into it. So much so, that George whispered with an awefilled voice to Fred "It's like we're back at Hogwarts!" They decided to see how far Oliver would go.  
  
"Hey Oliver", they said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How about we have the Bludgers be on fire too?" George said.  
  
Suddenly the room was very very quiet.  
  
Harry looked at the twins. The twins looked at Harry. Then they looked at Oliver. All broke out in huge grins.  
  
"Done!" they all said.  
  
"We really should have practice matches you know, to try all this out", Harry said. "Otherwise we'll never know if it works. And maybe while playing we'll find other things to add to the list."  
  
The twins now has such big smiles on their faces that Harry feared that their faces might break in two.  
  
"We'll write to Bill and Charlie, to see if they have more ideas?", Fred offered.  
  
"And I'll talk to Ron and Ginny.", George said. "Um guys," Harry said. "Could you not mention any of this to Dray?", he asked.  
  
"Harry why? He likes Quidditch too, I know that for a fact!", Oliver said.  
  
"I know. But do you remember after the last fight I had that I was out cold for about 2 weeks?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, Dray had it really tough during those weeks. Since then he's been....... protective. I've told him that that's two years ago now, but he's still having a hard time when it even looks like I'm having a bruise. And looking at these new rules, I'd say I run a high risk of starting up my bruise collection again. So, until we have a steady plan to present, I don't want him to know."  
  
They all received a stern look, just a level away from a certified Malfoy glare.  
  
While Harry was in his kitchen fetching them all new drinks, an owl was tapping against his living room window. Fred let the owl in, took the letter, gave it some food and water and let it out again. Harry came back into the room and took the letter from Fred. His face lit up when he looked at the handwriting.  
  
"A letter from Dray.", he explained. "Come to think about it, guys, it might be a good idea to tell Ron not to tell Hermione about this either. She and Dray are getting along extremely fine and I don't want her telling him. Besides, she worries just as much as Draco. After all, Ron came out even worse than I did."  
  
They all nodded. Ron had been life threateningly hurt after the final battle. It had taken a lot of Madam Pomfrey's powers and help from Prof. Snape to get him back to the land of the living.  
  
It soon became clear that Harry had trouble keeping his attention to the conversation and that he'd much rather read his letter. They decided to call it a night and to meet once they knew who was working with them on this. Upon leaving, Oliver managed to say to Harry "We need to talk soon, without any of the Weasleys present."  
  
Harry asked softly "Ginny?" and Oliver nodded.  
  
"Come by tomorrow night if you can. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry had known for years that Oliver had a huge crush on Ginny. It must've been at least 4 years now. He knew that Ginny liked Oliver, but not how much. Oliver was hesitant in his approach. The Weasley brothers had gained a bit of a reputation with the way they scared away any guy who wasn't good enough in their eyes and suspected might be looking at their sister in an improprer way. Harry knew of all their methods because he was considered to be their 6th brother, especially after he'd turned out to be gay and dating Draco Malfoy.  
  
The next evening Oliver did come over to talk to Harry.  
  
"So Oliver, you wanted to talk to me about Ginny?" Harry decided to cut to the chase. No need to pretend he didn't know what this was all about.  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
"Are you finally going to do something about it now?"  
  
Oliver looked up with a slightly panicked look on his face. "You know I want to but I'm ......... I hate to admit this Harry......but I'm afraid for what the rest of her brothers are going to do when they find out."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. He had been a first hand witness with some of the ways they had scared of some of Ginny's suitors. They, of course, chose to call it "looking out for our baby sister". And if he hadn't been there, he'd received multiple owls telling him about it in great detail. It drove Ginny nuts, but there was very little she could do about it. Harry knew because she'd come complaining to him about it more than once.  
  
Suddenly he thought of something. "Oliver, I might have an idea but I'll need to talk to Dray about it. If he doesn't agree, it's useless. He'll be home Saturday, right, so I'll talk to him about it and then I'll let.....  
  
"POOF!  
  
"Honey I'm home!"  
  
Draco had just apparated into the flat. Harry's face lit up like a million candles. "Dray you're home!" was all he could manage before he was squashed in a very tight hug.  
  
"We have compa..." Harry tried to get in before his mouth was otherwise occupied in a very passionate kiss.  
  
Draco must've really missed Harry, Oliver mused, as he saw the former bane of Harry's existence kiss him like there was no tomorrow..  
  
"....ny", Harry managed to finish his sentence between gasps for air.  
  
"Oh, hello Wood", Draco greeted him in his usual drawl. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"No, that was quite obvious.", Oliver answered. "Harry I'll go now. Thanks for the talk, although short. I'd like to hear from you about what you've thought of. Now go celebrate that Draco's home, ok?" With that he left the flat with a similar POOF! that Draco had arrived with.  
  
When Harry looked back at Draco one look was enough for them to lock the place up and retreat to the bedroom..........

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration and down right silly conversations!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
The following days the owls were very very busy. They had decided that since they didn't want any of the "wives" to know, they had to take care of certain matters by owl. Bill and Charlie had written back and were more than happy to help. They'd even insisted on coming over for the eventual practice game: they wanted to be on the try-out team. They'd made sure to have a 2 week holiday coming up in about a month's time. Which was perfect because since they had to do everything by owl, the decision making went a lot slower too.  
  
That evening Harry decided to talk to Draco about Oliver's problem with Ginny.  
  
"Dray, do you want to know why Olivers was here when you came home?", he asked him.  
  
"No, but since you've brought it up I know you are going to tell me.", Draco drawled.  
  
"Did you know that he's had a crush on Ginny since before the last war?"  
  
Now that got Draco's attention. He looked surprised. "Well, it was obvious that he liked her and all, but I didn't know that it went that deep. I did figure that he'd fallen for her during the war as she fought like the best of us."  
  
"Right. Do you know why he's never let anyone but me and Hermione know?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. "Granger knows too?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It's because of the Weasley brothers go in protective mode the minute they think she's dating someone. The things they've done in the past....."  
  
"And you know about those things because...........?"  
  
"They consider me their extra brother, right, so they felt that they could share. At first it was also to warn me off but then you came along so I was no longer considered a threat to Ginny's virtue. They decided to keep sharing, to let me know I was still their brother."  
  
"Ok, I'm with you so far. Why was Wood here thát night?"  
  
"To ask me if I could help. By now he has had enough of pretending. So, I had an idea. Then you came home."  
  
They both shared a smile at the memory of that particular night.  
  
"You see, I think she likes him too. So, if they could meet without her brothers there to witness it, they might have a chance. And I wanted to help them out. You know Ginny is like a sister to me and Oliver's been a great friend all these years. I want to see them happy."  
  
"Uhuh", Draco drawled slowly. "And what exactly did you have in mind then?"  
  
"Well, I thought, if they both would 'accidentally' meet, they might start to talk and take things from there." "And you had to talk to me about this why precisely?" Draco's voice was soft and smooth.  
  
"Because I thought they might meet here." Harry glanced sideways, where Draco came walking towards him, to see how he would take that.  
  
"Hmmm, I do like her, you know." Now a sly smile krept up on his face. "And what's in it for me if I decide to go along with this?"  
  
Now Harry was smiling too, a dangerous smile at that. He slowly walked over to Draco, entwined his arms around his neck and gave him a slow, deep kiss.  
  
"How about a chance to pay them back for the pranks they played on me and the 'warnings' they gave you when they found out about us?"  
  
Draco was considerably warming up to the idea now that Harry had put that thought in his head. He gave Harry a big smile, pulled him closer and gave him a passionate kiss. He then gave Harry one of his watch-out-I'm-on-to- something-smile and said "Brilliant plan Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled back. "So I thought we might invite them for diner sometime soon. But I first need to talk to Ginny, to see if she's up for the plan and to find out how much she likes Oliver. I thought to have lunch with her tomorrow. Want to join us?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I can't, as much as I would like to. I've been away from the office and have to go in tomorrow. Besides I have to talk to Blaise about some of his investments that I am handling, so my day is full as it is."  
  
Harry owled Ginny to see if she could meet with him. They agreed to the place and time to meet.  
  
The next day Ginny greeted him enthousiastically. She just had been handed the job of covering the England vs. Ireland Quidditch game. She was a sportsjournalist and wrote for the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Why did you invite me for lunch Harry? Don't misunderstand, I like to see you and all, but we never have lunch.", she said.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you about Oliver, actually." Harry said, glancing at her.  
  
"Why?" Ginny sounded suspicious.  
  
"I had the idea that you liked him....."  
  
"I do like him, you know that Harry.", Ginny cut in.  
  
"........ and I wanted to know how much.", Harry finished calmly.  
  
Ginny gave him a sharp look. Harry sighed.  
  
"Before you even ask, no, they don't know that I am here talking with you about your feelings for Oliver. And I am not about to tell them either."  
  
"Why are you not telling them?" Ginny was getting curious.  
  
"I am not telling you before you tell me about how you feel about Oliver." Harry said firmly.  
  
"I like Oliver a lot. But it's a hopeless case. You know about my idiot brothers' methods. I've complained, I've threatened, I've acted out my treaths, but it just doesn't work. You should know, I've ranted about it often enough to you and Draco."  
  
Harry nodded. A misschievous glint reached his eyes.  
  
"What if I offer you, here and now, the help of Dray and myself to get a chance to talk to Oliver, really talk to him, without any of your brothers present? Oh, but Dray and I will be there of course."  
  
He watched her closely to see how she would react. She broke out in a huge grin.  
  
"Harry, I think I could kiss you!", she exclaimed. "But I won't, seeing as how Draco has issues with other people kissing you and such.", she teased.  
  
Harry only nodded and smiled. "Yes, he is a bit possessive, isn't he?"  
  
Ginny merely snorted. She was one of the few people who knew how frantic Draco had been when Harry had been in his coma. They chatted about the things happening in the Weasley family and then they said goodbye.  
  
That evening Harry sent out the invitations to both Oliver and Ginny, asking them to come to diner the next Friday. During the rest of the week he was very grateful to Hedwig, who managed to deliver the EQ-owls at his work or when Draco was out of the house. Meanwhile, in between he also received owls from Oliver and Ginny, ranging from nervous 'till seriously freaked. Thankfully Ginny as in on the EQ deal so she wouldn't let anything slip when near Draco.  
  
Most of the rules had now been set. Until the first practice match anyway. Harry – knowing of Draco's protective streak – and getting a bit anxious for the game, had been going through his Quidditch equipment. He then wrote an urgent note to Oliver asking him to consider additional or adjusted clothing, because of all the burning things.  
  
"I'd like a fair chance of surviving this little project, Oliver. And I am particularly certain that the Chasers share that sentiment with me.", he'd written.  
  
Oliver had agreed and would see what he could come up with. Harry'd ask Hermione for a spell that would hold of fire actually reaching their clothing, but since she was one of the "wives" who weren't to know, that was not an option.  
  
As the Friday came closer Harry too started to get more nervous. All week long he'd been carefully juggling his job, his time with Draco and the EQ owls that were being sent back and forth. On top of that he'd been preparing for Friday night and was now nervous if it all would work out well.  
  
Thursday night he was so frantic he couldn't sit still, so he started pacing the room while going over everything for the next night. Draco had been reading but finally couldn't take Harry's pacing anymore. When Harry paced past him, he simply took his hand and tugged so that Harry landed in his lap. He didn't seem to mind and snuggled up so that his head was tugged under Draco's chin. Draco started to stroke his hair and after a while he could feel Harry calm down and the tension flow out of him.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's made you so nervous? Is it Friday?"  
  
Harry nodded. Friday was, after all, one of the things that made him nervous. All the EQ stuff didn't make it any better, especially since the thougth of what Draco would do once he found out had entered his mind.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why? They've both admitted to you they fancy each other. All you're doing is inviting them to come and have diner with us."  
  
"But what if.........", Harry started.  
  
Draco sighed audibly. He'd had conversations like this with Harry when the last war was about to start. Harry'd been a walking bundle of nerves, ready to explode at the smallest prodding. So now that nervous Harry was back, Draco picked up what he'd done back then.  
  
"There's no use for what ifs, Harry. Let's just get through tomorrow night first, ok? And besides, if Wood can tell her, then they can take care of their future dates by themselves, don't you think? That way you'll be out of it. And me too."  
  
"What are you worried about?", Harry asked.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley and her hugs.", Draco answered in a dry tone. "They are ribbreaking and my ribs are still recovering from her 'welcome to the family' hug she gave me after we told her about us. Let's not tell Wood about that just yet, shall we?"  
  
Draco was talking about the way Molly Weasley had hugged him when Harry had taken Draco to Weasley's after the war had ended. He had wanted to tell them in person that he and Draco would be moving in together. Draco's received a hard stare from her and, after she'd seemed satisfied with what she saw, a bone-crushing hug, a kiss on his cheek and all she'd said was "Welcome to the family Draco." He'd been deeply moved, and his ribs hadn't stopped hurting for weeks. That's when he understood how much Harry meant to them and how much they'd meant to Harry. They both considered each other family.  
  
Harry'd had caught on what Draco was talking about. "You're afraid that if it all works out, they'll tell Molly that we helped set it all up and that she'll be so grateful she'll give you one of her hugs?" He couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Draco nodded. "I know I won't be able to get out of it, but I'll insist she hugs Wood first."  
  
"I'm just hoping the guys won't find out until after diner.", Harry said. "That way they'll at least have a quiet evening. And besides that, I'm hoping that they'll be able to manage to have future dates without them knowing. Come to think of it, I would like the guys not to know until they announce their engagement or wedding."  
  
Draco had to smile at that. "You really have gotten yourself involved now, haven't you?"  
  
Harry nodded and snuggled up some more. Draco tightened his grip.  
  
"I must say I would like to help you out, now that you've got that idea. It would be a great way to pay them back, by helping Wood and Gin hook up with each other and have them clueless on the whole matter."  
  
"So this would be your way of revenge?"  
  
"No, this would be OUR way of revenge, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I know that they tried to talk you out of dating me, Harry. I once overheard one of your arguments. When you wouldn't budge, they decided to work on me. We had a nice little chat and I explained a few things. After that they left us alone."  
  
Now Harry was interested. "What was that chat about then?"  
  
"I told them about my father's library. Since I inherited the Manor, I also inherited his book collection on dark magic. I told them that I was a very interesting read and that I had been catching up. I think I managed to make them look so pale that even their freckles disappeared.  
  
It was............ interesting."  
  
Draco chuckled at the memory. Then he looked back at Harry who had been staring at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Really Harry. Did you think I could be scared away from you when I finally had you? Anything they could've come up with wouldn't have persuaded me to leave you.", he said softly.  
  
Harry broke out in a huge grin. "Great, so we help them set up the Weasley brothers."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
They both broke out in dangerous smiles and started planning what they could do to act out their revenge.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration and down right silly conversations!

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
  
In between his final preparations for that night's diner, Harry's mind couldn't help but wonder to the Extreme Quidditch practice match that they would be having soon. Especially the owl that had come from Charlie soon after they had set the initial rules. Charlie wanted to add to the rules. He wanted to put in that knocking players off their brooms would be allowed, and that the teams were to continue the game should that happen. The rest of the players would then have to "regroup" to make up for the position of the player that was knocked out of the game. Harry'd immediately owled the rest of the team, telling them that he wasn't all that happy with that new rule.  
  
"After all, I have a lot of experience with being knocked off my broom. Unfortunately, the Seeker will be the first to be taken out with this new rule. It practically makes me fair game! I object!!!!"  
  
So far he hadn't received an answer. He suspected that the Weasleys were having a meeting of some sorts about it. And that was what made him anxious, not receiving a reassuring answer back. A couple of days later he had received an owl. It read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Living with Malfoy sure did soften you up! You've been fair game ever  
since you stepped up that broom in your first year at Hogwarts! What's  
this really about?  
  
Fred en George Weasley  
  
The letter he'd sent them had explained perfectly what this was about.  
  
Dear Fred en George,  
  
This is about the fact that being knocked off your broom would then be  
allowed! Not to mention the burning Bludgers who will, no doubt, take  
a liking to me. That's what I am worried about. As to the Malfoy  
comment: wait until the two of you finally will start living with  
Katie and Alicia. We'll have a nice little talk then.  
  
Harry  
  
It remained owl-silent after that. Harry suspected that it was the 'living with Katie and Alicia' bit that had them taken aback. He only smiled at that thought. Oliver had finally written him back.  
  
Harry,  
  
It took me some time to talk some sense into those Weasleys, but  
hopefully they do understand now. As to the clothing, You do have a  
point and I am working on it. Bill and Charlie will be here in about a  
week and a half, on Saturday. Are you able to come to The Burrow that  
Sunday? If you need a cover just let me know.  
  
Oliver Finally it was Friday night, to the immense relief of both Harry and Draco. Harry went almost nuts from all the tension. Draco couldn't take a nervous Harry for much longer.  
  
Oliver was the first to arrive. He'd brought a bottle of wine and a single red rose. He was looking very nervous.  
  
Great, Harry thought. Ginny isn't even here yet and already he's a bundle of nerves.  
  
"Good evening, Wood.", Draco drawled, who'd come to greet Oliver.  
  
Just as they had Oliver a bit calmed down and sipping his drink, there was a knock at the door. Harry went to open it.  
  
"Hello Ginny.", both Draco and Oliver heard him say.  
  
Oliver started to shift in his seat.  
  
Draco stilled him with his hand. "You don't want to ruin how you look, now do you?", he asked Oilver.  
  
Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Then stop fidgeting.", Draco hissed just before Harry and Ginny came in. He stood up to kiss Ginny on her cheek.  
  
Oliver had stood up as well. And stopped breathing when he saw her. She was wearing her hair down and a nice black dress. He was sure he'd started to drool. He missed the concerned look Harry gave him. He started breathing again when she said in that lovely voice of hers "Hello Oliver".  
  
He managed to smile and to give her the rose. She blushed. He felt like he was floating. Draco and Harry sighed in relief.  
  
With help from Draco and Harry they managed to keep a nice conversation going. After diner, when they were all sitting on the couch, Draco decided that enough politeness was enough.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but we've been having a nice polite conversation for a couple of hours now, but not a word's been said about why we're really here."  
  
Harry tried to shut him up. He received a Malfoy glare. Harry sighed. Oliver and Ginny merely looked at eachother.  
  
Strange enough, that little display of Draco and Harry in action managed to break the ice.  
  
Draco continued, wanting to get to the good stuff before the night was over. "So, to get right to it. The fact that both of you are here confirms that you like each other. Right?"  
  
They both nodded, a bit surprised by the turn of events.  
  
"Good."  
  
Draco looked cute when he was being commanding, Harry thought. He planned to snog him senseless the first chance he'd get.  
  
"So, now the question is, do you want to seriously give this a try?"  
  
They looked at each other. Ginny blushed. They looked back at Draco and both nodded.  
  
Draco looked satisfied.  
  
"Great. I understand that having Harry and me here isn't exactly going to help you to get things moving along. So, I'm taking Harry somewhere else. That way you have the flat to yourselves and you can talk in private. We'll be back at about one o'clock."  
  
Draco looked back at Hary. Harry was looking like he hadn't seen Draco before. Draco liked that because that way Harry wouldn't be paying attention where he would be apparating them soon. And he'd get a good snog out of it. He quickly walked over to Harry, threw his arms around Harry's waist and apparated them out of the flat. They landed in an alley.  
  
"Dray?" Harry asked from his spot on Draco's chest where he'd snuggled himself because they were apparating.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you have this all planned?"  
  
"Yeah. You were too worried and when I saw Wood I knew I was right to've thought of this other plan."  
  
"You can tell me about it later. First I've got to do this.", Harry said before he put his hands around Draco's neck, pulled his head down and gave him the snog they'd both been fantasising about.  
  
"Draco? Where are we exactly?"  
  
"We're going to visit Blaise and Pansy. We haven't been over here for at least 2 months, Harry."  
  
As Draco started to pull Harry along with him, he could hear Harry ask him "Do I have to?"  
  
When they apparated back to the flat after, at least where Harry was concerned a long visit with Blaise and Pansy, they watched with interest as Oliver and Ginny jumped apart on the couch.  
  
"Did you have a nice night?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
Harry chuckled as Draco slid his arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder at the couple.  
  
"We have a proposition for you two.", Draco said. He softly nuzzled Harry's neck and Harry nodded. "Anytime you need a place to meet, we're here to help. If not here, we'll help you with a different location. And we'll help you so that you're brothers aren't likely to find out."  
  
Ginny, used to her brothers act towards her potential boyfriends just had to ask. "What's in it for you?"  
  
Harry leaned back so that he could look Draco in the eye. They both smirked and then looked back at Oliver and Ginny.  
  
"Revenge!", they answered in one voice.  
  
The next weeks Harry and Draco received happy owls from Ginny, telling them about all the owls she and Oliver were writing to each other and how they were occasionally meeting 'accidentally' in Diagon Alley.  
  
Meanwhile, correspondance regarding the upcoming practice match was increasing. The match would be soon and they didn't have a team to play against. Harry finally suggested to Oliver to ask his Puddlemere United teammates, of course swearing them to secrecy. Oliver had thanked Harry in a very long letter.  
  
Harry had a hard time keeping it from Draco. He had had to bit his tongue when Draco had commented on all the owls that were coming. Harry had just told him that apparently all the Weasleys had decided to write to him. Draco had looked a bit suspicious but had let it go.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration and down right silly conversations!

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
  
Finally, the day arrived that they would play the new game for the first time.  
  
Harry arrived at The Burrow at the appointed time. Before he could say hello he'd been hugged by Molly Weasley. Arthur mouthed "she's missed you", but remained at a safe distance.  
  
"Hello Harry.", said Fred and George, who just walked into the kitchen. "Managed to lose Draco?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"I told him that we all would have a game of Quidditch and that he was welcome to come and play. He declined and said he'd be with his mother. I think that he'll be here for diner, though", he said with a look towards Molly.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Outside, Harry took a small package out of his jeans pocket, enlarged it and carried it with him as they walked towards the field they would use for a Quidditch pitch. When Harry arrived at the pitch, the others were waiting for him. On a pile lay a small bundle.  
  
"Hey Harry", said Oliver who came down to give him a punch on the shoulder. "These are the extra protection parts. You can wear them over your Quidditch clothes. We've all got them."  
  
"Thanks Oliver."  
  
Harry went to change into his Quidditch outfit and then they were all up in the air. They went over the rules one more time and Harry introduced himself to the members of Oliver's team he hadn't met yet.  
  
Finally the game started. Harry had been right. He was knocked off his broom more times than any of his teammates and knew that he would be sporting some impressive bruises by the time they would call it a day. He did have tremendous fun though. It turned out that he hadn't lost his skills and he had caught the Snitch. But not after a good fight for it with the other team's Seeker. They were all covered in bruises when they came down on their brooms. To top it all off, Harry's hair was singed and was still smoking in other places from where the burning Bludgers had seared over him. Molly took one look at his hair and said, "There's no other way than to save your scalp than for me to give you a trim, dear.".  
  
Harry sighed. Ron snickered. Harry waved his wand and made sure that Ron would be needing a trim too. Ron shrieked like a girl, then shot Harry a dirty look. Harry smiled innocently at him.  
  
The first thing that Draco noticed when he came over for diner that evening, was that Harry's hair was much shorter than it had been that morning.  
  
"Molly decided to give it a trim.", Harry had whispered to Draco. "She did Ron too."  
  
Thankfully, Draco had remained silent on the subject the rest of the evening. When they came home, it was inevitable that Draco would see Harry's bruises. He merely lifted his eyebrow. "We played Quidditch with Bill and Charlie.", Harry explained helpfully. Draco used some healing spells on him and then decided that he needed a bath. Harry gave a sigh of relief, that went well for the first time.  
  
Harry spent as much time as he could at the Weasleys. He had so many bruises that Draco could, by the time Bill and Charlie had to leave again, perform the healing spells with his eyes shut. Harry worried about his bruises. The only time Draco would draw him a bath was when he'd be rather hurt. These days, he only needed to come home for Draco to take one look at him, shake his head, mutter the healing spell and then he'd find himself carried to the bathroom where a hot bath would be waiting.  
  
Guilt had made its acquaintance with Harry once again. He felt bad about having to come up with new excuses every time.  
  
The Quidditch did go better though. One of Oliver's teammates had come up with a way to protect everybody's hair: a sort of a safety helmet, but made out of leather that had been treated to ward of fire. Harry'd almost kissed the woman so happy had he been with what he now considered one worry less. Molly'd had to magically restore his hair so many times he feared that one day Draco would pick up on it. Slowly, he'd come back to his flying skills too. Flying on a broom is one thing, flying while playing Quidditch is another. But nothing or nobody had prepared him for flying while playing Extreme Quidditch. One night, inspiration had hit him.  
  
The next time he was out on that field, he'd brought two stones. He'd transfigured them in straps that he fastened to his broom. That way he could, when necessary, slip his feet in them and actually stand on his broom while flying. When he felt secure doing that, he started experimenting.  
  
It had taken on such forms that now some of the Weasleys had started to warn him for Draco. He already knew that, should Draco find out, he'd probably would have to find a new place to sleep for the next weeks. But flying felt so good and gave such a sense of freedom he fooled himself and wouldn't think about that possibility just yet.  
  
In the last game he had felt so good, that he had managed to slip his feet in the straps on his broom and then turn himself around, so that he hang, head down under his broom. That had shocked the rest of the players in such a fashion that they had suspended play. He merely grinned.  
  
One night, as everybody walked back to The Burrow, he and Ginny were cleaning up.  
  
"So Gin, how are things between you and Oliver?", Harry asked her.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"That good huh?", Harry smiled at her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you know what's so good about it? He lets me set the pace and he makes me feel so at ease with him. This of course could never have happened if my idiot brothers knew about it!"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"I know", Ginny smiled now too. "It's funny, Harry. With my former boyfriends I always had to get used to their habits, you know? With Oliver everything just.............. I don't know.........slips into place. Like when he holds me, I feel at home, right there. Did you have that with Draco?", she asks him.  
  
Harry nodded. "I had never expected it too. After Cho I had already decided to give up on women, but had yet to find out how I felt around men. I experimented some, but there was always something about it that made me not cross certain boundaries. Then Dray happened. The moment he touched me, I knew that that was it."  
  
Ginny sighed. She couldn't help it, she was a romantic down to her bones.  
  
"Yeah......... Speaking of which, I haven't seen him all weekend. Let's go see if he's here yet, ok?"  
  
They both walked back to The Burrow.  
  
When they were nearly there, Ginny was confronted with a sight she hadn't thought she would ever see. A tall man with platinum blond hair billowing behind him, came racing towards them.  
  
"Better watch out Gin", was all Harry could say before he was squashed.  
  
"Harry! There you are!!!", Draco yelled as he grabbed Harry by his waist and twirled him around.  
  
"Yes I am, Dray", said Harry when he had his breath back.  
  
"Guess what? That deal that I was trying to close in Ireland a couple of weeks back? It's happening!!!! I leave next Wednesday and I'll be there the whole week. And when I come back, I'll have a surprise for you!!!"  
  
Draco then gave him a big, sloppy, wet kiss on his lips.  
  
All the while, Ginny just stood there, goofy smile on her face. She had never thought, in all the years that she now knew Draco and Harry, to ever see Draco this.........jubilant. It was so out of character for him.  
  
"Ok", Harry said rather out of breath. Again.  
  
Draco's being away from home had its advantages, thought Harry. Ok, it had one advantage. He could now go over to the Weasley's as often as he wanted to practice.  
  
That Saturday he went too. He'd been gloomy all morning. Sure, Dray had sent him loads of owls, but Harry could tell that he was very busy. So, he had contacted Oliver, who in turn had contacted his teammates and they were meeting that afternoon for a nice game.  
  
The game had been well underway and Harry had collected his fair share of bruises. He was very thankfull that Fred and George had kept their Beater- qualities high during the years that they had been out of Hogwarts, for they saved him on numerous occasions that afternoon from the burning Bludgers. When they had rescued him once again, George said jokingly "I would swear that one of those Bludgers is trying to impersonate Malfoy, Harry, he's so keen on being close to you." George than flew off, almost falling off his broom for laughing as he saw Harry's face go red from embarrassment.  
  
The game proceeded nicely, with both teams keeping each other rather balanced in points. Suddenly, Harry saw something in the corner of his eye. Bugger, so did the other team's Seeker. They were now watching each other watch the Snitch. Suddenly, Harry couldn't take it anymore and went after the Snitch. The other Seeker followed suit.  
  
There they were, soaring side by side, in search of the Snitch. Harry saw it suddenly drop and flew nearer to the ground. He didn't hesitate and swooped down.  
  
Draco had arrived home that morning to an empty appartment. He smiled softly. He knew that Harry didn't take it very well when he was away from home. And he knew where Harry always went. He yawned. He'd take a nap first, then he'd apparate over.  
  
The nap took a couple of hours and by the time Draco was ready to apparate over to The Burrow, Harry had just started his pursuit of the Snitch.  
  
There it was, Harry thought and dared to glance to his side at the other Seeker. Suddenly he saw that the Snitch had dropped lower. Again. The other Seeker didn't seem as eager as before to go after it, it was so low. Harry chuckled. Now would be an excellent time to try out that new move he'd been working on. He slowly slipped his feet in the straps and stood upright on his broom. Waiting for the right moment, he swung over and was suddenly hanging on the underside of the broom. Just as he closed his hand around the Snitch, he heard a familiar voice in a not so familiar tone yell at him:  
  
HARRY . JAMES . POTTER! WHAT . IN . THE . NAME . OF . MERLIN . DO . YOU . THINK . THAT . YOU . ARE . DOING?????????????  
  
He managed to suspend himself in the air, like the rest of the players so it seamed. Even the Bludgers looked to be in a sedated state and hovered above the pitch. "Playing Quidditch?", Harry offered.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed: Sunny, Ashley, Springfieldbrat6, dancer 891234567789, Chrisoriented, Sak, Zippo, HedwigSasso, JSKA4, HP-Azk, Sheree and Daisuku! You've made me blush ( Oh, and JSKA4: Don't worry, you didn't offend me. And the answer to your question is yes, but maybe you've guessed as much if you've been reading the rest of the chapters?

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**  
_HARRY . JAMES . POTTER! WHAT . IN . THE . NAME . OF . MERLIN . DO . YOU . THINK . THAT . YOU . ARE . DOING?????????????  
  
He managed to suspend himself in the air, like the rest of the players so it seamed. Even the Bludgers looked to be in a sedated state and hovered above the pitch.  
  
"Playing Quidditch?", Harry offered.  
  
_"THAT'S NOT PLAYING QUIDDITCH!", Draco bellowed.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you talking about?", Oliver said, slowly flying over and landing near Harry.  
  
"Look at him!", Draco shouted.  
  
"I don't understand what you're so upset about! He caught the Snitch!!!!", Oliver shouted back.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was still suspended in the air upside down. He came down softly, took his feet out of the straps and took off his protective helmet.  
  
Oliver and Draco had entered in a shouting match, where Draco now accused Oliver of having corrupted Harry.  
  
The rest of the Weasley's were watching with a vivid interest. They saw an agitated Oliver and a red faced Draco Malfoy, who had started waving his hands as to emphasize his point. Without drawing attention to themselves, they all flew within hearing range.  
  
"Do you know what could've happened to him? What do you call it anyway?", Draco fumed.  
  
"Extreme Quidditch!", Oliver said proudly. "I'm going to enter it in the NQL competition."  
  
If it were possible, smoke would've come out of Draco's ears. Harry had now taken off most of his Quidditch gear and had shrunk all of his things so that they fitted in his jeans pocket. He then quietly walked to Draco, positioned himself in between Draco and Oliver and looked Draco straight in the eye. Draco seemend to calm down a bit, but was now visible trembling.  
  
"Any minute now and he's going to explode", whispered George to Fred. Fred nodded. They looked, waiting for exactly that to happen.  
  
Then Harry simply slid his arms around Draco and pulled him close. Draco resisted but after a while he gave in with a big shudder. He hid his face in Harry's neck and let go. Harry kept on stroking his back in soothing circles while murmuring "It's ok.".  
  
Without letting go of Draco, he said goodbye and apparated them both back to the flat.....  
  
After Draco had finished crying he simply looked at Harry, but remained silent.  
  
When they were back at the flat they both took separate showers. In silence. They had diner. In silence. They spent the evening – Draco reading, Harry cleaning around the flat – in silence. Not once had Draco bothered with his bruises and Harry now suspected that a bath was out of the question too. When it was time to go to bed, Harry followed Draco into their bedroom.  
  
"What are you doing?", Draco asked as he saw Harry going about his usual business before going to bed.  
  
"Going to bed?", Harry said looking at Draco.  
  
"Not in here, you're not.", Draco said in a clipped voice.  
  
Harry look at him, question clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
"You are not sleeping in the same room as I am, not after that stunt you pulled today." Draco was clearly working up some steam.  
  
"Ok, fine, I´ll just sleep in the bathroom then", Harry said in a defeated voice with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"NO!", Draco shouted.  
  
Harry lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"All my hairstuff is in there! I don´t want to see you when I´m styling my hair!!!" Draco said, sounding very put out and ending it with a pout.  
  
Defeated, Harry gathered some of his things from the bathroom, took some clean clothes and disappeared in the spare bedroom.  
  
The next two days were spent in an icy silence that neither of them were able to break.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up late. He hadn't slept well, being on his own in a strange bed without Draco's arms around him. When he finally stumbled into the living room, the first thing he noticed was the open suitcase which was slowly magically being filled with clothes. Draco's clothes. Suddenly filled with panic, Harry sprinted towards their bathroom. All of Draco's hair care products were gone.  
  
Shit!, Harry thought, he's moving out!  
  
By the time he came back to the living room, the suitcase had been shut and Draco was looking over some things in the room.  
  
"Where are you going?", Harry asked as he saw Draco grab his jacket and his wand.  
  
"I´m going to the Manor, Harry", Draco said with a sigh.  
  
"Why? You´ve never gone there before when we had a fight", Harry just didn´t understand.  
  
"I´m upset and emotionally disappointed Harry, there really is no other place I think I could go", Draco gave a dramatic sigh and apparated out of the flat.  
  
Harry stayed behind, confused. Then, thinking of having to spend any time in the flat while Draco was at the Manor, clearly not planning on coming back any time soon, he started to panic and make plans of his own..  
  
That afternoon he was sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table sipping tea, while telling Molly that he and Draco had had a fight and that Draco had moved back to The Manor. When Molly just looked at him, he said "I can't stay in the flat by myself, knowing that he won't be coming back anytime soon. Is it ok if I stay here?"  
  
"Of course not, Harry dear, you're more than welcom to stay here with us." Molly immediately switched to mother-mode."Why don't you use Bill's old room, Harry. Bill's just visited, as you know, and won't be here for at least 2 months. Hopefully by that time you and Draco will have solved this situation", she said as she gave him a warm smile. Harry gave her a grateful smile. He wondered how he'd be able to sleep at all, but didn't want to worry her beforehand.  
  
The next days he stayed at The Burrow. He had called in sick and went on long lonely walks. He sent Draco letters in which he told him that he was sorry but didn't receive any in return. After a week of continuing silence, the Weasleys started to worry. Harry wasn't sleeping, as all could see by the bags under his eyes. And he had lost his appetite too. He'd lost more weight than he should and had started to look like his 11-year old self, fresh out of the cupboard. Ginny tried to talk to him about it, but without result.  
  
"Let it go, please Gin? He's angry with me. He won't talk to me and he hasn't answered my owls either. I can't sleep without him and am just not hungry.....", Harry had said with an empty look in his eyes.  
  
When he had entered his second week of looking like he'd been doing an impression of The Grim Reaper, Ginny had had enough. She had managed to pry out of Harry where Draco was hiding, and one night she apparated over, determined to take matters in her own hand.  
  
That evening, a very angry female Weasley apparated into the hall of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco, who'd been warned in time, was there to meet her.  
  
"Hello Ginny.", he said.  
  
"Don't you 'Hello Ginny' me, Draco Malfoy!", Ginny fumed. "In fact, you won't be saying anything for a while. Silencio!"  
  
"In the years that you've been with Harry, I've seen that you really care about him. And for you to move out must've really taken some effort." She shot a look towards him. He nodded, annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I also know how bad you've had it when Harry was in that coma and had all those injuries."  
  
Draco nodded again, still annoyed.  
  
"And Harry has been trying very hard to make you happy hasn't he?" Ginny now said in a soft voice.  
  
Draco shot her a suspicious look.  
  
"You don't know what I am talking about? That's funny because he has done almost everything you've asked him!!" Ginny had raised her voice again.  
  
Draco shook his head indicating that he didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Allright, shall I do the explaining?" Ginny now had a red face of agitation and Draco worried about her exploding.  
  
"You were so frantic about him getting hurt, that he took a desk job instead of going into Auror training. Something he's been wanting to do ever since 6th year. Why? Because you didn't like the idea of him getting hurt. He's stopped playing Quidditch because you were afraid of all the injuries he would get. The only time he's played is when he comes over to visit The Burrow. And that brings me to another point. He hardly travels except to visit us or go to Diagon Alley , because you don't like the idea of what could happen. Yet, you have a job that you like. You're in investments and you get to travel a lot because of that while he stays home. He hasn't visited The Burrow half as much as before, because you don't like it. Has he ever asked you to not do any of those things? NO! How do I know? Because I bloody asked him!"  
  
Ginny was now pacing frantically.  
  
"And did you know what else he said? He wants you happy, that he didn't think that he had any right to interfere and if this is the way it has to be, well so be it. He didn't even have to think twice about that. Yet you think it is perfectly normal to place boundaries around him. Are you listening to me, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco meanwhile had slid down on the marble floor holding his head in his hands as Ginny's words sunk in.  
  
"But now, when he's finally on his broom smiling like his old, before-the- war self, playing bloody brilliant by the way, you make him feel like he's cheated on you with another man! Did you even bother to read his letters? And finally, because you moved out, so has he."  
  
That certainly got Draco's attention.  
  
"Yes! He's moved out. and he's getting worse by the day. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. And still he's defending you!"  
  
Ginny stopped to get some breath and then took a good look at Draco.  
  
"You don't look too good either Malfoy. So, you have to ask yourself the question if a game of Quidditch was worth 2 people feeling utterly miserable. Finite Incantatem!" and she apparated out of The Manor, leaving a very stunned Draco Malfoy who would spend the rest of the evening and night thinking about all that she'd said.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!  
  
Thank you to you who reviewed: HedwigSasso, Sheree, sak, Sowen and catnap713

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
  
POOF  
  
Ginny apparated back into the kitchen of The Burrow, still looking extremely upset. Molly took one look at her, motioned her to sit down at the kitchen table and poured her a cup of tea.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's made you so upset?", Molly asked.  
  
"I went to The Manor to have a shout at Malfoy", Ginny said. "And I did say everything I wanted to but then I saw him.............." She gulped some tea.  
  
"And......?", Arthur asked.  
  
"He looks almost as bad as Harry does.", Ginny said. "I'm just so mad! Harry's given up a lot because he's asked it of him, yet he does everything he likes and Harry won't say anything of it. He even defends him!"  
  
"Why did you go, Ginny?", Arthur now asked.  
  
"Because it's killing me to see Harry this......... empty. He's even worse than when we first met him!", she exclaimed.  
  
Molly and Arthur looked at each other, then nodded.  
  
"What?", Ginny asked.  
  
"We'll talk to them.", Molly said.  
  
The next morning, Harry came down for breakfast. A first in the almost two weeks since he'd been staying at The Burrow.  
  
"Hey, Harry.", said George as he took the seat beside Harry. "Fred and I have some interesting news......"  
  
"What's that then?", Harry asked politely while nibbling on a piece of toast.  
  
"We think Ginny has a new guy she's been seeing.", Fred said, who sat on Harry's other side.  
  
"Really? And why are you telling me this?", Harry now asked.  
  
"Well, she won't tell us who it is, and seeing as how you and Ginny are such good friends maybe you could ask?"  
  
"Hmmmm, and why would I do that?", Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Because he has to be Weasley-tested first! We won't let him near her if we don't think he is good enough! Surely you know by now how we work, Harry! You're our adopted brother!", George said.  
  
"And what will you do when you find out who it is?"  
  
"He's going to get the Weasley Questionnaire to fill out!", Fred said with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"But,", Harry felt compelled to ask, "what makes you think that she's seeing someone?"  
  
George and Fred shared a look that made Harry shudder involantarily.  
  
"She's very cheerful lately, she sometimes stares into nothing and then suddenly start to smile..", George summed up.  
  
"Don't forget the new haircut, George.", Fred put in. "Or the fact that she isn't home a lot of evenings. We came to visit her last week, a surprise visit because we were in the neighbourhood, and she wasn't there. And she won't tell us where she's been."  
  
"So you see, Harry", George continued, "that there are signs that she's seeing someone."  
  
"We'll be watching Ginny very closely from now on. Sooner or later she's bound to let something slip!"Fred took over.  
  
"Now we have to go and open the shop. We'll talk to you later, Harry!"  
  
And then they apparated out of the kitchen. Leaving Harry very determined to talk to Ginny (and Oliver) soon and thinking that now would be a good idea to see if he could persuade Molly and Arthur to be on his side in this.  
  
"Molly, is Arthur still here?", Harry now asked.  
  
"Yes he is Harry, do you want me to call him?"  
  
Harry nodded. The twins' little talk had put a nice plan in his brain. Something to keep him occupied with and – even more importantly – distracted from Draco.  
  
"So, Harry, what do you want to talk to us about?", Arthur said as he came in. When Molly had called for him, saying that Harry wanted to talk to the both of them, they suspected it had something to do with Draco.  
  
"Is everybody out of the house?", Harry asked Molly. Molly took a look at the family clock and nodded.  
  
"Good, because there's something you need to know. And after that I want to ask for your help."  
  
When Molly and Arthur nodded, he told them the story of Ginny and Oliver and then, as if it had a will of its own, he also told them the Extreme Quidditch story.  
  
"And what exactly is it you want our help with, Harry?", Arthur now asked him.  
  
"Fred and George came to talk to me this morning. They apparently have the idea that Ginny is seeing someone and they wanted my help to find out who it is, so they can scare him away. I've never helped them, but kept myself away from it all. This time, however, I'd like to help Ginny and Oliver out."  
  
"What can we do, Harry?", Molly now asked, eyes shining at the sheer idea of helping to pull a prank on her own sons. She was especially enjoying the thought of fooling Fred and George. Payback time is here!  
  
"Well, I was hoping if you'd help keeping the boys guessing and such and helping Gin and Oliver meet..... Draco and I had decided to help them until they either announce their engagement or marriage. Judging by what Ginny told me the last time we talked about this, things are going alright." Harry now looked at the both of them, expectantly.  
  
Arthur broke out in a huge grin. "Of course we'll help, Harry! This is exactly what we've been waiting for! We've tried talking to those boys, but that just doesn't seem to help! We'll talk to Ginny about it too, so that she knows to trust us with it."  
  
Satisfied that he'd managed that, Harry nodded and gave them a small smile.  
  
"Now, I need to go somewhere, so I'll see the two of you tonight,", Arthur said. He gave Molly a kiss, Harry a pat on the shoulder and then apparated to his appointment. Unbeknownst to Harry, that appointment was Malfoy Manor.  
  
Now, Molly thought, might be the time to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry, dear, I think it's time for you to talk to me about what happened with you and Draco.", she said in a firm voice. "And I mean about why he has moved out."  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Didn't you tell me he you got into a fight and then moved out after being silent for a couple of days? Isn't it time that you told me rest of the story?" Molly looked sympathetically at him.  
  
Harry nodded, and then told her the entire story. About meeting Oliver, making plans and not wanting to tell Draco because he worries so much. And then about how Draco found out, and the way he reacted to it.  
  
"Why do you think that is? And you know what, don't answer that. It's time that I told you something that I should've told you before." Molly said, with a little frown on her forehead. "What do you remember from after the war?"  
  
"Well, I remember killing Voldemort and then somehow making his dead body explode. Then everything went black. The next thing I remember is that I am in a hospital looking at the entire Weasley family. Why?"  
  
"You did have other visitors there, you know.", Molly said softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I know that Remus was there, Hermione of course although I count her as part of the Weasley family. Let's see, I know that even Snape came to visit me, hard to believe as that is."  
  
"Did you know that Draco was there too?"  
  
"Well, he did tell me that he had been at the hospital...."  
  
"He didn't tell you that he was practically living there? Harry, he found you after you killed Voldemort! He was frantic when he apparated the both of you into that hospital! He was all Malfoy and wouldn't leave your side. When they had you diagnosed and put up in that bed, he simply burst out in tears. That was the first and last time I've ever seen him cry. After that he wasn't so shaken up as before, but he still was upset. He almost got into a nasty fight with one of the doctors because he refused to leave the room when they wanted to examine you. In those weeks he hardly slept. Arthur had to put a body bind spell on him and levitate him to his bed for his own health! So when you came to, Draco was at The Manor sleeping because he nearly collapsed...."  
  
Harry was looking at her wide eyed. "He never wants to talk about it, you know. I've tried so many times! He just tenses up and then changes the subject or he simply walks away. After a while I stopped trying.... It does explain why he is so afraid of something happening to me... But he hasn't said anything about the bruises I had after playing Quidditch in the last few weeks..." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Those bruises were bad ones, Harry. I've seen them on my boys. Maybe he was just too busy taking care of them?", Molly suggested.  
  
"Could be.", Harry said. "And then he just moved out." "How can you be sure, dear?", Molly asked him, a bit worried at the lost tone.  
  
"He took ALL of his hare care products, Molly. He's never taken them all when he went on one of his trips. I don't think he's coming back."  
  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
  
"I've written him so many letters, but he hasn't answered even one of them. Hedwig at least hasn't brought them back, so I'm telling myself that that could mean something, but quite frankly I'm not hoping anymore."  
  
"If letters aren't doing it for you, then maybe you could do something else?", Molly said, pondering what that might be.  
  
"If I knew what to do I would certainly try......", Harry said.  
  
"Wait a minute! While you were in that dreadful coma, Draco was always there, just like I said. I have been there a lot too. Because there wasn't anything else to do, we started talking. First it was all about you and I could clearly see how much he cared and cares for you, Harry. But later on, he told me a lot about himself. It appears that he is a great admirer of Hubertus Morgensternus.", Molly told him.  
  
Harry was trying to remember why that name was familiar to him. Suddenly he knew. Hubertus Morgensternus had been the first wizard to discover that the flame produced by the Antipodean Opaleye[1] could be used as a medical tool. Draco was very interested in things concerning dragons and would read anything about them that he could get his hands on.  
  
"Yes, now I remember that Dray has mentioned him a time or two.", Harry nodded.  
  
"Hmm. He told me that it was a childhood dream of his to maybe one day meet him. But seeing as he is Lucius Malfoy's son and Lucius' reputation and connection to The Dark Lord, he didn't think that a request of his to meet Hubertus wouldn't be taken all that well. He literally said to me "When they see my last name, they will automatically send an owl declining my request even if they haven't read my letter. It's the last name, you see. In this respect it's become a curse to me."  
  
"What are you saying, Molly? That I should write the letter?", Harry said, clearly catching on.  
  
Molly nodded. "Isn't his birthday coming up in a couple of weeks? Maybe you could arrange something on that day, even if you two aren't speaking to each other? It might tell him how much he means to you if you can arrange for him to meet with Mr Morgensternus."  
  
"That's a good idea. Thank you Molly.", Harry said as he got up.  
  
He gave Molly a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "And not just for that idea, but for this conversation and being a mother to me all these years."  
  
As he walked out, he didn't see Molly quietly wipe tears from her cheek.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...

Thanks for reading! – Nat –  
  
----------------------- [1] Antipodean Opaleye: a type of dragon, from New Zealand that produces a very mild scarlet flame. By dragon standards not particularly aggressive and only kills when hungry. Prof. Morgensternus discovered that, when properly communicated to the dragon it is willing to assist in operations in difficult surroundings, providing a clean cut where needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you to those who reviewed: Sowen, HedwigSasso, Hp-Azn, anna may, daisuki and Zippo!

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
  
The separation had been hard on both Harry and Draco. Where Harry wasn't working, eating or sleeping and spending his days with long walks, an occasional book and thus making himself look really really bad, Draco had had a different reaction to the whole situation.  
  
When he arrived at the Manor, he had told his mother that he'd be living at the Manor for the forseeable future. By the way he was looking and by the clipped tone he'd been using, Narcissa had understood not to ask any questions.  
  
Draco had set up his office in one of the many rooms at the Manor and had informed his co-workers where to reach him. He had established a flourishing company, where he invested money for wizards in both muggle (but wizard-related) and wizard companies. So, during the weeks that he had now spent at his new office, he'd been working more hours than ever before. He hadn't travelled though, because coming home when there was no Harry to greet him took the fun out of that. He'd been working so hard that he hadn't spent as much time caring for his appearance as he used to. His hair he left hanging loose, no ponytail and hadn't cared for it like he used to.  
  
He'd been asking himself what the point had been for him to move out. Had it been worth it? He'd received the letters that Harry had written him. Seeing Hedwig had given him a pang to the heart. He had only been able to read the first one. He'd been filled with sadness and had decided that he wouldn't be reading any more letters, should they follow that first one. And they had. So he'd bound them together with a green ribbon and put them at the bottom of the suitcase he had brought with him. He felt a bit bad about it but could't make himself sit down and answer Harry's letter. He felt too depressed.  
  
He had written to Hermione and told her of what had happened. He had tried to do that without too much anger. She'd written him back that she hadn't known (and had taken Ron's excuse for playing Quidditch just like Draco had) and would be informing the other 'spouses' as well. They then had started a letter exchange, thinking up ways to get back at their 'men' (Ginny wasn't included in this chain of letters because she was officialy still single) for not telling them about Extreme Quidditch.  
  
Some very interesting ideas had been mentioned, but not yet one that they could actually act out... Draco was very curious to what would be suggested next. He had developed some form of admiration for Katie and Alicia, they had suggested by far the most interesting ways of revenge. A lot of fantasy went into those, he had mused....... He wondered where they got the inspiration from. Oh well, it probably was the influence of Fred and George. It had a sense of sweet justice that what they had coming was inspired by their own pranks and inventions, Draco smirked.  
  
So far they had decided to think of ways of revenge but not to act on it just yet. Like Alicia had said there would be a moment when they would know what to do. He had also started thinking of his way of revenge on Harry. He didn't want to hurt him, that had been why he'd been so angry at first, but he did want his point to come across in a way that Harry wouldn't forget...  
  
The surprise visit from Ginny, in a way, had opened something that had been shut. He hadn't appreciated the fact that she had put the silencio charm on him, but had understood. After she'd left he had gone for a walk through the Manor gardens. By the time he had decided to go to sleep it was 4 a.m.  
  
Arthur apparated to the Manor at 5 p.m. that afternoon and was surprised not to be greeted by Draco, in whatever fashion. Instead, he was welcomed by a house elf who brought him to a room where Narcissa greeted him.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, it has been a long time.", she said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Hello Narcissa, it has been indeed.", he answered her as he shook her hand.  
  
"Would you like some tea or are you here on business?"  
  
"Actually, I am here to speak with your son.", he said.  
  
"Is it about why he has been miserable the whole time he has been here? He won't talk about it with me and frankly I'm starting to worry about him.", she said.  
  
Arthur nodded. "Would it be possible for me to talk to him?"  
  
"Of course. Wobbly!", Narcissa called.  
  
POP!  
  
A house elf appeared.  
  
"Please take Mr. Weasley to Master Draco's room,", Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes Mistress", the elf said. She then took Arthur's hand and apparated him to Draco's room, where they found Draco face down on his bed. Snoring.  
  
Arthur thanked Wobbly and waited until she had left the room before walking up to Draco.  
  
"Enervate!", he said and Draco woke up.  
  
"Oh, goody, two Weasleys at the Manor, within 24 hours. Must be my lucky day.", Draco sneered when he saw Arthur Weasley standing near his bed. An Arthur Weasley who had a quiet anger simmering under his skin. Draco sincerely hoped it wouldn't erupt. He had some experience with an exploding Weasley now, after all....  
  
"Hello Draco. I believe we need to talk.", Arthur said as he sat down in one of the chairs Draco had in his room. "It's about Harry. Ginny's already confessed to Molly and me what she did yesterday. She is sorry."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow.  
  
"In a way.", Arthur said with a sigh. "You know how Ginny loves Harry and she is fiercely protective of him. As you always have been. Don't think I don't know why you are upset. It took some time, but both of them have told us the Extreme Quidditch story."  
  
"Ginny was here last night, sir. May I ask why you are here now?" Draco winced as he heard his father's voice coming out of his mouth. He had worked hard at losing most of his Malfoy upbringing, but certain things are harder to get rid off than others.  
  
"I am here to talk to you about Harry, Draco. And not the way Ginny has talked TO you. Has she told you that he is in bad shape?"  
  
Draco nodded. "She said that he doesn't eat, sleep or work."  
  
"And do you know why he doesn't sleep?", Arthur now asked in a low voice.  
  
Draco just shook his head.  
  
"It's because, and this is what he has told us, whenever he sleeps alone, without you, his nightmares come back. And I can tell you Draco, that is the truth. Before the war, he'd have nightmares too. He'd put silencing charms around his bed, because he used to wake everybody up. And as much as we like and care for Harry, we all need our sleep. The first night he stayed with us, after your row, he forgot the charms. And honestly, Draco, the nightmares have become even worse." Arthur now had a worried frown on his forehead.  
  
Draco was looking at him as if he didn't know what he was hearing. "He has never mentioned the nightmares to me. I didn't know he still had them."  
  
"Have you asked him?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"I suggest you think hard about what this fight was really about. I cannot believe it was purely about a couple of games of Quidditch.", Arthur now said.  
  
Suddenly, Draco had found his voice.  
  
"And what a game of Quidditch! A game of Quidditch that has, mind you, burning Bludgers with a higher speed than usual, hoops that are bigger than usual and are also burning, it's apparently alright to knock people off their brooms. And then! Then, the one person in this whole world that I love more than anything else, pulls a stunt where he is hanging upside down under his broom!!!!! Just the thought of what could've happened to him!!!", Draco now did a very good impression of a Hungarian Horntail: steam was coming out of his ears. "And he tells me that he has been playing Quidditch over at your place, the time that Bill and Charlie were home! But just let me tell you that I don't like it when my boyfriend comes home - nearly every day - with bruises so big you think that black and blue is his teint. Besides, I don't know whether you know this but when he is extremely bruised and hurt and tired he needs a hot bath to keep on moving. I have made him so many hot tubs I can't even count them any more. And that ONLY in the weeks he's been playing that ing EXTREME quidditch. Damn those evil balls of fire!"  
  
Draco was now frantically pacing the room, trying to keep as much of his rage inside as he possibly could. There really was no point in letting it erupt even more.  
  
Arthur nodded. "I understand that perfectly, Draco. No, hear me out, please.", he said as he saw Draco opening his mouth to interrupt. "But your action of moving out of the flat and not talking to Harry has done him more bad than good. Molly and I know that he has given up things that he wanted to do, because you weren't happy with it. But, this is what he told us, when he climbed up on that broom again, he said that he felt almost when he is with you. Maybe it's time you think about on what conditions your love for Harry is based. He has tried to meet every one of yours, not asking for any in return...... I've grown to like you Draco, and I've seen that you and Harry make each other happy. Be careful what you throw away." Arthur then stood up. "I doubt that you'll want me here any longer than I've already been here. Thank you for listening to me, Draco. I hope to see you soon."  
  
POOF!  
  
And Arthur had apparated out of the room, leaving Draco deep in thought.  
  
"Did you have a nice talk with Arthur, Draco?", Narcissa asked him when he stumbled into the room where she sat drinking tea and reading a book.  
  
"It was a conversation, Mother, nothing nice about it.", he answered while gulping down some tea.  
  
"What was it about then, investments?"  
  
Draco looked at his mother, suddenly suspecting that she did know what Arthur´s visit had been about. "Actually, he came to talk to me about Harry."  
  
"Oh. Is something wrong with Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Why do you insist on calling him Mr. Potter, Mother? You know very well that his name is Harry!", Draco said, aggravated.  
  
"He hasn´t been here enough for me to call him by his first name.", Narcissa said with a ´hmph!´ and her nose in the air.  
  
"That´s because you scared him away with constantly calling him Mr. Potter and referring to Voldemort as ´my Dark Lord'", Draco said in a clipped voice.  
  
Narcissa glared at him (the members of the Black family could work up a mighty glare, too).  
  
He was silent for a while. Then slapped his forhead. Merlin!, he thought, no wonder Harry wasn´t too keen on coming here. It was such a big difference with The Burrow. Things at the Manor were so official, while The Burrow was as unofficial and friendly as a house could get. While he was deep in thought, Narcissa had been looking at him more closely.  
  
"Draco, are you ill?"  
  
"No, Mother, why do you ask?"  
  
"You look.....................off. And your hair is a mess! I've never seen you let it come that far.", she said.  
  
Draco now looked even paler than normal. His mother had noticed that his hair was all messy! He must be really looking awful for her to have noticed! With a muttered "Please excuse me, Mother", he ran from the room.  
  
When he got back to his own room, he quickly dived up the little bundle of letters that Harry´d written him, but he hadn´t bothered to read. He did so now, and kept hearing Arthur´s words about how Harry´s nightmares came back whenever they slept apart........  
  
He decided to let Harry make it up to him. He would give it a week, and if nothing had happened by then, he would take matters in his own hands. And, to show that he really meant it, he would move back into the flat too.  
  
That night he packed his things, said goodbye to his mother and apparated back to the flat. Where silence greeted him. After he had put away his things, he sat in the living room, trying to decide what to do now that there was no Harry to talk to. Slowly it dawned on him. Was this how Harry was feeling every time he was on one of his business trips?

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you to those who reviewed: Chrisoriented, Hp-Azn and Sowen

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**  
Molly and Arthur, meanwhile had had their talk with Ginny, telling her what they´d heard from Harry and informing her that they would be delighted to help her. Ginny had taken it to heart.  
  
She and Oliver had spent a weekend together in Schotland, where they had been able to make use of his uncle´s cottage. Of course Ginny hadn´t mentioned to her brothers that she would be going there with Oliver. She just came to diner later that week still looking very happy from her ´Weekend away with a dear friend´. When her brothers had started to pressure her, Molly had stepped in and they had backed down, but under visible protest and a lot of muttering. They had asked Harry for help. When all Harry'd said was "Glad you had a nice time, Ginny", they had given him a disgusted look and hadn't talked to him the rest of the evening.  
  
When Harry made no attempt of moving back to the flat, Ginny shyly had asked him if it would be alright if she and Oliver could have diner there. He had given her a sad smile and then handed her the key. She had had to promise to bring the key directly to him, no matter how late she got back. This, of course for the possibility of her losing it and one of her brothers finding and recognizing it. Harry wanted to make sure that they didn´t have a clue that he was on Ginny's side, for as long as he could manage it.  
  
Oliver would come by to talk Quidditch with Harry as often as he could. Molly and Arthur had commented on this friendship when Ron or the twins were near. For some reason the Weasley brothers hadn't noticed that Ginny would more often than not, also come by for a visit when a certain Scotsman was at The Burrow........  
  
Oliver's visits did, however, work their magic. Not only on Ginny who would be up on cloud no. 9 whenever she'd meet him at The Burrow, but also on Harry. Oliver had gotten him talking again and after a while Harry would even play some 'normal' Quidditch with him. And from playing he had gotten a little bit of his appetite back, but he was still looking very ill.  
  
Meanwhile the Weasley brothers were getting a bit grumpy. It turned out that their wives had found out about EQ and were giving them a hard time about it. They had asked them how they'd found out, but neither of them would talk. Fred and George had, although reluctantly, complained about the malicious glint they would sometimes see in Katie's and Alicia's eyes. Especially when they were together and looking at the twins...  
  
Ginny had told them that they should recognise the look and why were they surprised? After being together with them for so long it was only natural that some of their trades would rub off on Katie and Alicia........ The twins hadn't spoken to her all evening. The only ones unaffected by the whole Extreme Quidditch affair were Ginny and Oliver. Nobody thought something of it, since they were still single. They did have to try hard though, to keep their enthousiasm down....  
  
One night Ginny had confessed to Oliver of her visit to Malfoy Manor. She had talked it over with Molly (Harry still didn´t know about it) and had decided to tell Oliver. She thought it only fair that he would know about her temper before the relationship would become more serious than it already was.  
  
Oliver had listened to her story, and had noticed that she was trying very hard to feel sorry for Draco. She was failing miserably.  
  
"You're not really sorry, are you?", he asked her out of the blue.  
  
"No.", she answered and then slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Oliver burst out laughing. "I knew you weren't sorry when you started with the story, Gin. I know you too well not to have seen that."  
  
Ginny threw him a look from under her eyelashes. "And you're not mad?"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "I know you. Seeing Harry this miserable and lonely had to make you do something. And I've been friends with too many Weasleys for too many years to underestimate that temper you have. It's one of the things I like about you. When you're angry, you're angry and you let everyone know. And, a big bonus, you look cute when you're angry."  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief. Everything had been going so well and she still couldn't believe her luck. There he was, sitting across from her. Oliver Wood. Tall, gorgeous brown eyes, soft voice with that sexy Scottish accent, well muscled, very good Quidditch player, down-to-earth and then so tender when he held her........ Oliver Wood who was now scraping his throat to get her attention.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking.", Ginny said. And cursed under her breath as she felt a blush spreading on her cheeks.  
  
Oliver chuckled. "That must've been an interesting thought there, Gin."  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks reddening even more. "Shut it Ollie!", she said, knowing full well how he hated being called Ollie.  
  
"Hey!", he said, trying to sound angry.  
  
Ginny giggled. "By the way, there is something I need to talk to you about. Do you remember that I told you that I got the job of doing the report on the England vs. Ireland game?"  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
"I need to leave in a couple of days. But I wanted to talk to you about the way I thought we could have a little fun with that." Ginny now had a twinkle in her eyes that Oliver recognized as the look the twins always had when they were about to pull a prank. He made himself comfortable in his chair and let Ginny explain what exactly she had in mind........  
  
Two days later Ginny arrived at The Burrow for her 'going-away-diner'. As promised, Oliver was already there, and they put a lot of effort in trying to act around each other like they had done before that memorable evening at Harry's flat. Besides her parents and Harry, George, Fred, Ron and Hermione had come over to The Burrow. They went through the motions and managed to survive diner. After diner everybody moved to the living room. That's when the twins decided to see how much they could get out of Ginny.  
  
"So, Gin, where will you be staying then?", George inquired.  
  
"At the Glowing Worm Inn, George.", Ginny answered in a calm voice.  
  
"And are you going to be interviewing the players?" George continued.  
  
"Yes, of course. It's part of my job."  
  
"And when exactly will you be interviewing, Gin?", Fred asked.  
  
"Well, I hope that I'll be able to speak to them before the game.", Ginny answered.  
  
Ron, Fred and George gave relieved sighs.  
  
"And, when the game is over, I'll go over to the locker rooms and have an after-the-game interview.", Ginny added, looking as innocent as she could manage.  
  
"Gin!", shrieked Ron.  
  
"What's the matter Ron? I thought you of all people would want to know how the players reflect on the game, their chances, how the other team played and such." Ginny looked at Ron as if to dare him to deny it.  
  
Hermione had been shocked out of her socks when she had taken a look at Harry. Molly had brought her quickly up to date. She could still understand why Draco had been so angry, but it was definitely harder to stay angry at Harry when she saw how hard the separation had been on him. So, she'd talked to him and had gotten a very grateful look in return.  
  
She was now watching the interaction between Ginny and her brothers with a vivid interest. When she locked eyes with Harry, he gave her a little wink. Picking up on the clue, Hermione decided to help Ginny where she could. She would pry the details out of Harry before the evening was over.  
  
"Yes, but, but....", Ron was positively muttering.  
  
"What Ronniekins is trying to say,", Fred cut in, "is that both teams consist mostly of men."  
  
"And?", Ginny asked, determined to have either one of her brothers say the word to get themselves into trouble.  
  
"Well...........", Fred said, momentarily lost for words.  
  
"What your brothers are trying to say Ginny, is that they are afraid that all those trained Quidditch players might get the wrong idea.", Oliver decided to play his part. This received him a glare from Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ginny put in a lot of effort to manage to sound irritated by Oliver.  
  
"They are worried that all those men in all sorts of stages of undress might be a bit............ overwhelming to your innocent eyes." Oliver had to try really hard to keep himself from bursting out in laughter when he saw their faces.  
  
Ginny too had trouble keeping her voice steady. "Are you trying to tell me that they think I might not be able to handle myself or that I can't keep my hands to myself?"  
  
All of her brothers received an angry glare and for good measure she gave one to Oliver too. He merely tilted his head to one side as if to indicate that he understood. Harry meanwhile saw Ginny in action and was painfully reminded of Draco. With a shrug he put it aside.  
  
"But that's ridiculous!", Hermione said, sounding surprised. "She grew up in a household of mostly men! She's survived 6 brothers! 7 if you include Harry. I'd say she knows exactly what to do for herself!"  
  
Ginny gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"Maybe we should come over too, Gin, you know, just to keep an eye on things.", George suggested and shared a look with Fred. At that moment Molly decided to enter the room. All the while she'd been listening to the conversation from the kitchen while preparing diner and now was the time for her part.  
  
"You certainly will not, George Weasley! And before you two even think that that doesn't concern you, I will say it to you too, Frederick and Ronald Weasley! If I even hear about someone describing a person who resembles you even in a little detail, I will have your heads over this! And let me remind you that I am your mother and know every mole or freckle on your body so don't even think you can fool me!". Harry enjoyed the show immensely. This was Molly Weasley in all her glory.........  
  
"But Mum! She'll be staying in a hotel with at least 12 male Quidditch players!", Ron cried out. He was immediately poked in his ribbs by Hermione. When he shot her a glance, she gave him a look that made him calm down considerably. Harry had a sneaking suspicion what she'd threatened him with.  
  
At that moment Arthur came home.  
  
"What's this all about?", he asked as he saw the heated faces of his children.  
  
"Ginny will be leaving for the Quidditch game she is reporting on for the paper. Fred, George and Ron think it is a bad idea because she'll be staying in the same hotel as the players. They just suggested going with her so that they could keep an eye on her.", Molly summarised that evenings events.  
  
"Nonsense!", Arthur said while giving his only daughter a wink. "Ginny is old and wise enough to take care of herself. She has managed to do just that for a number of years now, even though her brothers seem to think otherwise."  
  
Ron, Fred and George now shared looks of disbelief. They couldn't understand that their parents couldn't see all the possible situations Ginny could get herself into. Meanwhile Ginny and Harry had shared a look that said that all had gone as planned.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile to herself. In the scenario that she'd dubbed 'Confuse & Irritate Weasley brothers', she'd managed the first part. She was already looking forward to the rest. With interest she saw Hermione scoot over so she sat next to Harry, wave her wand and then start to talk to Harry with curiosity on her face. When Ginny saw Harry smile for the first time in two weeks, she was happy. When she came closer, she couldn't hear anything. Ah, silencing charm, she thought. Harry must be filling Hermione in on the big plan. That's when Hermione saw her and gave her a big wink and an even bigger smile. Ginny was now even more relieved than before. With Hermione on her side, revenge would be sweeter than a sugar quill.................

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you to: Brenna8, Sowen, Chrisoriented and Sheree for your reviews!

Some of you want Harry and Draco to get back together. All I am willing to say about that is that 1) In the past weeks I've finished writing this fic (I'll keep on posting one chapter every week though) and it's 17 chapters long and 2) of course they'll get back together!! But, as always, there's a plot to follow so you'll just have to hang in there and keep on reading! - Nat -

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**  
While Harry had been busy planning with Molly, Arthur and Ginny (who in turn had brought Oliver up to date) for her going-away-diner, Draco had spent his days at the flat when he wasn't working. He was slowly coming to terms with being there without Harry and thus understanding how Harry must've felt. He had started to think about the years that they had been together and living at the flat. He'd done plenty of travelling and Harry had stayed at home. After the visits of both Ginny and Arthur, he had been trying to remember Harry's reactions to his announcements that he would be going away for a couple of days. The look Harry would give him had become a normal one to him, but he now realised that that wasn't so. It was a look with disappointment, longing and something else. He realised he had never asked Harry to come with him on one of his trips.  
  
He slapped his forehead with his hand. He'd been a real Malfoy in this respect, by assuming he knew how Harry felt, telling himself that he could handle him being away. And by assuming that Harry would go along with his wishes without a second thought, giving things up just because he asked it of him............ He hadn't even noticed how Harry never discussed his day at work with him. Probably because there wasn't much to discuss, he mused while thinking about what Ginny had said.....  
  
He sat up and walked up to his desk. He took out a quill and a piece of parchment, intending of writing to Harry. But what? He suddenly remembered one of the gifts Harry had bought him. He hadn't looked at it for a long time and needed the 'accio' spell to be able to hold it in his hands. It was a Magical Poetry Kit. It was so made that it was tuned to the person using it and would construct a poem depending on how this person was feeling. Draco read the instructions and decided to give it a go.  
  
This is what the Kit came up with:  
  
_misty dreams  
needing to hold you  
crying without my love  
weak when you left  
my rose my diamond  
I am thinking of you  
always_  
  
Hmmm, Draco thought, not all that far from the truth. He copied it down on the piece of parchment he had gotten earlier. He then went about to write a note to Harry, explaining that he had been deeply hurt when he discovered that Harry hadn't been playing normal Quidditch and moreover about the fact that he hadn't told him about it. It took some effort, but he managed to put in a sentence or two about how it might've not been only Harry's fault. He read it over and then sent his owl. He was hoping that Harry would understand and write him back.  
  
Draco's letter arrived when Harry and Oliver were having a talk about the letter the NQL had sent Oliver. Oliver had sent them the detailed rules of Extreme Quidditch. He had also added the experiences of all the players that had been involved. The letter had come the day before and Oliver had brought it over to Harry as fast as he could. The NQL were very enthusiastic about it and mentioned that there would be a chance to demonstrate the game at the Anniversary Day they would be having. If he was interested and could have a demonstration team ready by that time, he had been cordially invited to do so. Oliver was practically bouncing for joy. The only downside was that Ginny wasn't there to hear the good news.  
  
When he said as much, Harry suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Why don't you travel up to where she is staying and tell her?"  
  
Oliver broke out in a big smile. "It would be wonderful to tell her this in person......."  
  
Harry nodded. "Just think of all the possibilities that scream 'Payback at the Weasley brothers'!"  
  
"Hmmm, Harry do you have a plan?", Oliver sounded intrigued.  
  
"What I thought was this. You go up to visit Ginny and tell her the good news, but you don't let any of the Weasleys know, just Molly and Arthur. You come back separately, maybe you could come back a couple of days later or be back before she is.... Then, when she comes home, she'll be all excited about the game, right?" Harry looked at Oliver to see if he was listening. Oliver nodded. "Right, so then Gin can go on and on about this wonderful guy she met there and how they spent a lot of time together. The boys won't know what hit them, Molly and Arthur will play along and you're set!"  
  
"Harry, that is a bloody brilliant plan!", Oliver said. "I'm going to talk to them right away!"  
  
Harry had to smile at the thought of how well this little plan was going........  
  
Right at that moment an owl was tapping at the window, wanting entrance. Oliver got up and opened the window. The owl flew directly to Harry and held out its paw. "Hello Con.", Harry said softly as he untied the scroll. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" But Con clearly didn't want anything. He hooted softly, nipped Harry's finger and then flew out again. Oliver look over at Harry and got a concerned look on his face as he saw Harry fight back tears.  
  
"Harry, is everything alright?"  
  
"That was Dray's owl, Oliver. It's the first time in all these weeks that he's written to me.", Harry whispered.  
  
"Don't you want to open it?"  
  
"I'm scared that this is the break-up letter." Harry kept on turning the scroll around and around in his hands.  
  
"But you don't know that for sure.", Oliver pointed out. "Just open it, who knows what he has got to say."  
  
Harry heaved a deep sigh and opened it. Two pieces of parchment fell out. Oliver left the room and went to the kitchen to get some tea. "Harry just received a letter from Draco.", he informed Molly and Arthur. "I wanted to let him read in peace. He's afraid it's a break-up letter......."  
  
They all sipped from their cups, curious as to what was in that letter. When it remained suspiciously silent, they went to see what was wrong. They found Harry, stunned look on his face, holding the two pieces of parchment like they were made out of gold.  
  
"Harry?", Oliver asked in a soft voice.  
  
Harry looked up with a shine to his eyes.  
  
"He wrote me a little poem. And a letter in which he explains why he left and that maybe I am not the only one to blame! I don't understand. He has never apologised or admitted to being wrong before!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Harry dear", Molly said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"I knew he would come to his senses", Arthur said. And then winced, as he realised how he sounded. Unfortunately, Harry had heard it too.  
  
"Arthur, what are you talking about? What did you do?" Harry now sounded suspicious.  
  
"Nothing.......", Arthur tried.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I have too much experience with a Weasley saying nothing happened. Tell me, please?"  
  
"Oh very well.", Arthur sighed when he had turned to Molly for some support but had received a stern look instead. "Ginny apparated over one night and she confessed to having silenced Draco and then giving him a piece of her mind."  
  
Harry winced. He also had a lot of experience with the Weasley temper. Oliver chuckled. Harry lifted an eyebrow. "You do realise that you're getting yourself more and more involved with Miss Temper?" Oliver just nodded, smiling happily.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. "Well yes, she confessed and then the next day I paid Draco a visit as well, trying to have a conversation with him about your situation. He also explained to me why he was so upset."  
  
Harry nodded. "That's what he's explained here too, for a bit. He's a Malfoy. Getting them to explain these things takes a lot of time........" He sighed. "I think I'll go upstairs and read it again. Maybe I'll even write him back."  
  
He looked at Oliver. "Talk to them about our plan ok, they might have more ideas to help."  
  
As he walked out the door and up the stairs, he heard Molly ask "What plan?"  
  
As Harry came down for breakfast the next morning, he found not only Molly and Arthur at the kitchen table, but also Fred and George. When he had filled his plate and sat down, Ginny's owl Circe came flying in and landed near Molly's plate.  
  
"Oh, look, a letter from Ginny!", Molly smiled happily.  
  
"Would you read it to us?", Arthur asked. Molly nodded.  
  
_Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
First, before you even ask, yes, I am absolutely fine. The paper  
booked me a wonderful room with a nice view. Yesterday evening I even  
met some of the players and we had a nice conversation. I was able to  
introduce myself and that went well I think. It's important because  
I'm hoping that they'll remember that when I come to bother them with  
an interview in the next few days. Met some of my colleagues from  
papers from different countries, so that was fun too.  
  
Since I've only just arrived, I haven't all that much to say. Except,  
if some of my idiot brothers are also reading this letter: it's not a  
question whether the players will get ideas, but whether I won't!!!  
Some of them are just plain dishy! Rowr!!! (Mum, you should understand  
this!!)  
  
Well got to go, I am meeting some of them for drinks in the lobby.  
  
Love, Ginny  
_  
Fred and George were practicall moaning and were shooting puppy dog glances at their mother. But Molly was not to be pursuaded, after she and Arthur had shared some stolen glances – or so they thought. "You are not going there. She is having a wonderful time and meeting new people. I just hope she'll write again soon!"  
  
Harry had a hard time to surpress a smile.  
  
While the people at The Burrow were reading Ginny's letter, Draco also received a letter. As he didn't recognise the owl or the parchment used, he checked it first for dark spells and for pranks (by being Harry's boyfriend for all these years he had learned early on to check unknown parchment scrolls for pranks and other possible fun thought of by the twins). When nothing bad turned up, he opened the scroll and started reading the letter. A little miniature dragon fell out too.  
  
_Mr. Malfoy,  
  
It has come to our attention that you have been an admirer of Prof. H.  
Morgensternus for some time now, and have been wanting to meet him.  
  
Next week the "Modern uses of Dragon tools" seminar will be held in  
Glasgow. Included with this letter you will find the seminar's  
brochure with information concerning the date and who will be speaking  
tat day, and also a miniature Antipodean Opaleye.  
  
Please be sure to have a hold of the miniature at 9 o'clock of the  
brochure's date. It will then portkey you to the hall. You will then  
be our guest for the entire day and will be able to meet with Prof.  
Morgensternus as well as the other speakers.  
  
If we don't hear from you within 24 hours, we will assume that the  
plans are to your liking. We look forward to meeting you.  
  
Chantella Cloverstem  
  
Seminar Committee  
_  
Needless to say that Draco was looking at the piece of parchment utterly and totally stunned. The fact that he admired Prof. Morgensternus' work was something that only a few people knew about. And now he was offered the opportunity to go to a seminar, see him speak AND meet with him in person! He spent the rest of the day thinking of the people who knew and who might've pulled this trick on him. It hadn't escaped his notice that the seminar was being held on his birthday........................

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you: Sowen, Chrisoriented, anna may, Julia, hd4ever and D EDMUN for your reviews!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**  
Draco noticed that as he stood fondling the miniature dragon, waiting for the clock to creep its way to 9 o'clock, that he was nervous. He'd spent most of his spare time reading up on everything he could find on Prof. Morgensternus, because he didn't want to seem ignorant. He was curious as to who had told the people of the seminar about him and his desire to meet with the professor. He had asked the few people who he could remember telling about his fascination with the professor and each of them had denied having written a letter. So now he didn't know what exactly the professor had been told about him. While thinking all of this over, it finally was 9 o'clock and he felt the familiar feeling of being portkeyed to its destination.  
  
When he landed, he was met by a witch in her forties with brown hair, blue eyes and a Scottish accent even thicker than Wood's.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Welcome, we've been expecting you. If you'll follow me, we'll first go to my office where you can have a cup of tea while I look over some of the last minute's arrangements."  
  
As Draco walked with her, it was easy to keep up the small talk. He watched her flip through papers while he sipped a cup of breakfast tea.  
  
"Excuse me, but how did you know to invite me?", Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Oh, Prof. Morgensternus asked me to. Apparently he had reason to request your presence. And as he is one of our most respected and knowledgeable wizards when it comes to dragons and he rarely has any requests, we were happy to oblige him." She opened a drawer and retrieved an envelope. She gave it to Draco. "Here. Inside are a badge that I request you wear all day. It gives you access to all the readings, makes sure you are able to enjoy food and drink and will get you in the restricted area of this hall where you have a meeting with the professor at 2 o'clock this afternoon. I hope this is alright with you?" She looked at him, head tilted to one side in silent question.  
  
Dumbfounded he nodded. "I hadn't expected this, so yes this is absolutely fine. I was happy just to be able to come here." He received a smile.  
  
"Well, come on then Mr. Malfoy, let's go to the hall and get you to the first reading. Inside the envelope is also today's programme, so you will be able to decide for yourself where you'll want to go."  
  
He followed her to the entrance of the hall and started his day. He had a genuinely good time and particularly enjoyed the seminars about dragons. He was thrilled with Prof. Morgensternus' reading, as he explained to the very crowded room how he first managed to communicate with a dragon.  
  
Before he knew it, it was time to go and meet Prof. Morgensternus. As they were talking he was very happy that he had been reading up. That way he was able to have a real in depth conversation with the professor. And then the hour was over and the professor had to get ready for his next meeting. As Draco shook his hand and turned to leave, he just had to ask.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"How come you arranged for my invitation to come here today?", Draco shuffled his feet.  
  
"Well, funny that you should ask that. I received a letter, in which was explained to me that you have been an admirer of my work. That this is true I've noticed in our conversation. And the letter also said that because of your...... family you didn't think that you'd stand a chance to ever meet with me. Then this person explained that it would be a wonderful surprise birthday gift if you could be here today. And I was explicitly asked not to give you this person's name.", the professor explained with a smile.  
  
"Did this person explain why he or she didn't want to be named?", Draco was intrigued.  
  
The professor nodded. "Yes, it was in the letter. It said something along the lines that it was your gift and that you should enjoy it regardless of whom arranged it for you."  
  
The rest of the day Draco spent looking in on various readings, but in his mind he kept thinking of the person who had made sure he could be here today. It was frustrating. By the end of the day he went to find Ms. Cloverstem. When he did, he thanked her again for a wonderful day and made her blush when he kissed her hand.  
  
Then he apparated back to the flat. He took a shower and had a bit to eat. As he sat in his favourite chair reading, he heard a soft POP! When he looked up there were several presents on the table. He went to look from whom they were. There were presents from the Weasleys, Ginny, Oliver, Ron & Hermione and Blaise and there also was a small gift without a label. That one he saved for last. Ron & Hermione had bought him a dragon statue out of a series of which they knew he collected and he was very pleased. The Weasleys had bought him a book on Muggle banking (he had let it slip once in a conversation with Arthur that he was fascinated by how Muggles did their investments) and Ginny and Oliver had gotten him a silver and a green silk shirt. Blaise had bought him a book by a W.H. Yeats....  
  
Finally he opened the small gift. It contained a small box. When he opened it a small piece of parchment lay on top. It said _"To my dragon. Many happy returns of the day! Please wear this and know that no matter what happens next this comes from my heart. Harry"_ He opened the box and gasped as he saw what was in there. It was a ring with a dragon engraved in the top and it matched the pendant Harry had given him for his birhtday the previous year. He sighed. He looked at the box again. Finally he took the ring out and put it on. And felt very lonely.  
  
Harry had been miserable all day. It was Draco's birthday and he didn't get to celebrate it with him. He sighed. He had his gift ready. It was the gift he had bought weeks before the whole Extreme Quidditch incident and he hadn't seen why he should buy him another gift. He had written a note to go with it and it was now waiting to be sent over to Draco.  
  
Molly noticed him being in a bit of a bad mood. "Everything all right, Harry dear?"  
  
He shook his head."It's Dray's birthday today Molly."  
  
"Oh dear.", said Molly but a world of understanding flowed out of those two simple words and over him.  
  
"I did, however, write to Prof. Morgensternus, just like we talked about. I explained how much Dray admired his work and if it were possible for him to attend this seminar in Scotland and maybe to meet with the professor in person."  
  
"When was that seminar, Harry?", Molly asked.  
  
"Today, and I have no clue when he'll be back, so I'll send him his gift tonight at about 8 o'clock. I've already put a locator spell on it, so that it will find him where ever he is staying now."  
  
The rest of the day he flew around a bit and had helped Molly with chores around the house. Arthur was supposed to have helped her out, but he had been caught up in raids for the past couple of days and Harry and Molly had decided to let him get as much sleep as he could get. Harry had been feeling better however over the past week, since he'd received Draco's letter and poem. His appetite was slowly coming back. He still wasn't back to his usual meals but at least he was eating. Sleeping was still a problem though and that had Molly very worried.  
  
Harry had to admit to being disappointed although he scolded himself about that. He didn't have any reason to expect that Draco would come flying back to him because of that gift. He was too angry for that. Hopefully he would let him know if he liked the ring he'd given him. Secretly Harry was hoping for another poem, he had really liked the one he had gotten earlier.  
  
Worry and a nightmare made sure he hardly slept that night. He fell asleep late and managed to get a couple of hours in but that meant that he woke up late too. When he finally stumbled down at 10 that morning he was grateful to Molly when she didn't say anything but just put a cup of tea in front of him.  
  
"Thank you", he managed to get out.  
  
"Rough night?", Molly asked him, keeping her voice down.  
  
"Worry. Nightmare. Worry. That about sums it up.", Harry said while sipping his tea. Slowly he felt a bit more alive. Molly's tea did that to you he had discovered. "Finally I managed to fall asleep. That's why I am up so late. Sorry about that."  
  
"Oh nonsense!", Molly waved his apology away. "You know that we like you to consider this your home away from home, Harry. That means doing exactly what you've done today. By the way, we've received another letter from Ginny. Do you want to read it, while I cook you some breakfast?"  
  
Harry nodded and took the letter Molly held out to him.  
  
_Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Thank you for your letter! I am sorry not to've written before, but  
things suddenly got very busy over here. Remember that I mentioned  
that I had already met some of the players when I came down for some  
drinks that night? Well, it turned out that they were the important  
players too! I've met the two Captains now, a Beater, a Chaser and a  
Keeper. They are really nice and we've been meeting when possible.  
Well, a couple of days later it was my turn to interview them for the  
paper and things went great! They remembered me and they gave me the  
best interviews ever! The paper at least was very pleased so that made  
me happy too. The interviews should be showing up in the paper anytime  
soon, so look out for them!  
  
Now the other two reasons why I haven't written before... One is a good  
one, so I'll start with that. After I was here for a couple of days, I  
went out to the local pub for drinks and I ran into this wonderful  
man! (and for my idiot brothers: yes I ran into him literally! But he  
didn't mind, how nice is that????) We have a lot in common and had a  
wonderful conversation all night long. We've met when possible ever  
since. Luckily he is a Quidditch fan too, otherwise my job would've  
run interference!  
  
The second one isn't so good. Apparently my stupid brothers who still  
live in Britain, found it necessary to write to my stupid brothers who  
live abroad. Since you forbade them to come with me, they've decided  
that that didn't go for Bill and Charlie. So, when I opened my mail 4  
days ago, I had a very long letter from Charlie explaining to me – in  
great detail I might add – why I should keep my distance from  
Quidditch players! I've written him a long letter in return,  
explaining in great detail I might add, Mum, why HE should be keeping  
his distance from ME for the forseeable future. And then, if that  
wasn't enough, who pops in the day before yesterday? Bill! Said he'd  
be keeping an eye on me while I was doing my interviews and generally  
talking with my colleagues from abroad.  
  
This is certainly one of those moments to make Ginny's Ultimate  
Embarrassing Moment Hall of Fame. Really, couldn't he see what an  
utter idiot he was making of himself? Needless to say that I've  
written Remus a nice letter. Ha!  
  
Well, I have to go now. Kick off starts in an hour and I want the best  
seat in the press stands!  
  
Lots of love and I'll write when I can!  
  
Ginny  
_  
That letter was wonderful and so cheerful it even made Harry smile that morning. You had to hand it to them, he thought, she and Oliver sure knew how to work out a simple plan.... He grinned. That made Molly turn around. Here eyes twinkled from suppressed laughter. "Wonderful letter, isn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, she seems to have a wonderful time."  
  
They winked at each other. It was no secret that after Ginny's last letter and Harry's conversation with Oliver, the twins had come over to The Burrow the next day. After they'd left Molly and Arthur had found miniature Extendable Ears throughout the house. They had charmed them so that they filtered out any conversation that had the words 'Ginny' and 'Oliver' in it. For every conversation with those names in it that they did want the ears to hear, they would adjust the charms. Harry had been snickering the whole day they'd put the charms up.  
  
By now Molly had his breakfast ready. It didn't take him long to eat it all and when he was done he looked at his empty plate quite surprised......... He took his plate to the sink and went upstairs to have a shower.  
  
When Molly was cleaning up the rest of breakfast – very pleased that Harry finally had managed to eat more than his usual one slice of buttered toast, she suddenly heard a soft POOF!  
  
She turned around and didn't know if she should put on a smile or a scowl........  
  
"Hello Draco", she said.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!  
  
Thank you to: Sowen, Hp-Azn, Sheree, cheer4life-2005 and Taerkrsbass for reviewing!!!  
  
Sowen: Am very sorry, but for your question you'll need to wait until the next chapter, which I'll be posting next week. ;-) Nat   
  
Hp-Azn: Veer and I had a wonderful e-mail conversation following your review and your idea for this chapter. You came pretty close!!!! Nat   
  
Sarah (cheer4life-2005): No, you're not imagining things! I am working on a fic where they get together, but due to a challenge on LiveJournal I'll have to write that one later. But it is definitely coming!!! (I love Remus and usually try to hook him up with either Sirius – but he's dead now – or Bill grins) Nat   
  
Sheree: The thing with the Weasleys is that they all love Quidditch so much that they can't imagine anyone getting angry over it... Speaking of which, I hope you like this chapter! Nat   
  
By the way, as of this week, we also have our own Yahoo group! You can find us here: http : uk . groups . yahoo . com / groups / fluffybookwurm

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley", an uncertain Draco Malfoy said.  
  
"What happened to calling me Molly?", she wanted to know.  
  
"Well, with what happened with Harry and me, I wasn't sure if I was welcome to call you by your first name anymore.", Draco explained, feeling like a fool.  
  
"Thank you Draco, that is considerate, but unnecessary. On both sides mistakes have been made. Would you like a cup of tea?" One look at the nervous young man and Molly's motherly instincts took over. Before he knew it, he was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. He sipped his tea, slowly working up his courage to ask how Harry was.  
  
"Molly, how is he?", he finally asked her, concern in his voice.  
  
"He's slowly getting better. I won't lie to you. He doesn't look good, but you should remember that he has looked worse. Your letter and poem helped Draco, that I know.", Molly answered him.  
  
"Does he sleep at all?", Draco now dared ask.  
  
"Hardly. He's been having his nightmares again, you know. I worry.". Molly put her finger to her lips, indicating that Draco should be silent. She nodded. "He'll be down soon, you'll see for yourself."  
  
And sure enough, they both heard someone walking down the stairs and turning towards the kitchen. "Molly, if you want I can take care of that problem in the..........." Harry froze when he saw Draco sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of him. He looked at Molly. "He just apparated in, dear. Why don't the both of you take a nice walk? That'll help to clear your minds and you can talk in private."  
  
Harry swung his head back from Molly towards Draco. Draco had been looking at him the whole time and despite the warnings he'd been given from Ginny, Arthur and Molly, Harry's looks gave him a fright. He felt even more guilty. He had done this to his Harry. Over a game of Quidditch, just like Ginny had said. As he put his cup of tea down on the table, he saw Harry's eyes lock on his new ring. "Thank you for your gift, Harry. I really like it.", he said in a soft voice.  
  
Harry gave him an uncertain smile. "It took me ages to hunt it down, you know. I'm glad you like it. Do you want to go for a walk?" Again that uncertain smile.  
  
Something pulled inside Draco. He realised he might've damaged more than he intended. He'd see how much that was and then start working on putting it back together.  
  
They started walking. Both wanting to hold the other's hand, both not daring to do so, afraid to break the fragile bond that was now between them. They reached a large clearing with trees. Harry pointed to a large one. "Do you want to go and have a seat there? It's quiet, in the shade and maybe then we can talk?" Draco nodded. They sat down and were quiet. At first it was nice, just sitting there together after having been apart for those weeks. But after a while it became clear that neither knew how to begin. As Draco was feeling very guilty, he decided to break the silence.  
  
"There are so many things I want to say, Harry, but I don't know where to begin.", he said with a sigh.  
  
"After Ginny was done yelling at me and Arthur came to visit, I did do a lot of thinking, Harry.", Draco said in an earnest voice. "And I've come to the conclusion that I haven't been all that honest with you."  
  
Harry paled. Surely he didn't mean........... Draco saw it and hastened to say "No! No, I've never cheated on you! The fact is well......Ginny was right."  
  
Harry looked at him questioningly. "Right about what Dray? She never told me and so I don't know what she said. And I never asked."  
  
"Well, what it came down to was that I was selfish because I've asked you to give a lot of things up for me.", Draco glanced to his side to see how Harry was taking it. Harry looked confused.  
  
"What's made it selfish,", Draco continued, "is that most of the things you've given up, I've had all these past years and I never even thought about it."  
  
"Dray, I could've said 'no', you know.", Harry said softly, still confused.  
  
"Yes, but the point is that you never asked anything in return! I've just expected you to do it and I've never asked myself what I should give up." Draco looked troubled.  
  
"It's not a question of keeping score. All I've ever truly needed was for you to be there and to love me. And you have!"  
  
"You know what really hurt me?", Draco now asked, deciding to talk about their problem. "Why didn't you tell me about Extreme Quidditch?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because I know how you hate it if anything happens to me. But I really wanted to help Oliver out. So at first I thought I'd help him with making up new rules. Then – after a lot of owling – we decided that it had to be tried out. And then Bill and Charlie came over and I always enjoy playing Quidditch with them. And you were gone a lot or working very hard and I never really got around to telling you. I really am sorry about not telling you, Dray. I should've realised that you'd be angry when you found out. I really can't blame you for getting upset about it. Or not wanting to be around me, at that."  
  
He looked at Harry and shook his head. "No, I don't like it when you get hurt. But it's become very clear that the way I've been going about it hasn't been the right way. I think it's time we talked about what happened after you killed Voldemort and I took you to that hospital. Then maybe you will understand why I hate the thought of you getting hurt. And then you can explain to me how you've felt the past years doing things you actually didn't want to do."  
  
"How.... How did you....", Harry was stunned to hear these words. He hadn't thought Draco would ever understand how he felt.......  
  
"Let's just say that a mutual friend came to visit me one night and yelled some truths into me..." Draco said with a little smile.  
  
"That friend wouldn't happen to have long red hair and be dating Oliver Wood, now would she?" Harry said, smiling in return. Draco nodded.  
  
"That's what I managed to figure out in these past weeks too.", Draco said.  
  
"So what do we do now?", Harry's voice almost broke. Suddenly he sat upright and looked Draco straight in the eye. "Just tell me one thing, Dray. Are you here to break up with me?" Draco was stunned. It took him a while, but then he was pulled to act. He took Harry's hand.  
  
"No. I'm not breaking up with you, Harry!" Draco tried to look Harry in the eyes. But Harry was avoiding that. So Draco thought that the more evidence, the better and kissed him softly on his lips. That got a smile out of Harry. But after a while the frown on his forehead was back. "But you moved out! I didn't think you were coming back." Harry trembled slightly.  
  
With one hand he cupped Harry's chin and turned his face so that he could look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Harry. No, I am not breaking up with you. I've missed you too much and I love you too much to do that. I've even moved back into the flat. I've never noticed, though, how quiet it is without you there."  
  
Harry only nodded.  
  
"I guess I haven't noticed a lot of things, huh?", Draco was now looking miserable too. "I would like a chance to make it up to you. To show you that I love you, instead of just saying it."  
  
"Ok.", Harry said, feeling overwhelmed by Draco's actions. He hadn't expected this at all. He had been ready to have Draco tell him he wouldn't be coming back. "Harry, would you tell me how things are going with Ginny and Oliver? All the Weasleys have been angry with me, especially Ginny, so I haven't gotten any update letters."  
  
This brought a smile on Harry's face and he told Draco all that he knew. They had a lot of fun when Harry told Draco about the evening of Ginny's going away diner and how the Weasley brothers had acted. When he told him about the letter he had read that morning, Draco was roaring with laughter. Somewhere during that conversation, Draco had wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry scooted closer and closer, so that he had his head on Draco's shoulder. They then sat like that for a while, enjoying the silence and each other's company. After a while Draco felt something heavy leaning against him. When he took a proper look at Harry, he saw that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Draco silently thought that to be a good sign. He tightened his hold on Harry and let himself drift off too. When he woke up it was clearly getting dark, but Harry made no sign of waking up. After having sat there together, Draco's arm was starting to feel numb. He tried to wake Harry up by shaking his shoulder, but that made Harry only nuzzle closer to his chest. That made Draco chuckle and Harry stir. But he didn't wake up. Now his arm was really protesting, so Draco decided to use stronger methods. He kissed Harry. That did work. Only it worked so well that by the time Draco came to his senses, he was lying underneath Harry and he was being kissed just the way he liked it best......  
  
"Hmmm.... Harry", he mumbled in between the kisses he was receiving. He felt Harry smile against his lips.  
  
"Now, that is a great way to wake up", Harry whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They cuddled for a while longer and then reluctantly sat up again.  
  
"Hi there. Why did you wake me up?" Harry asked while softly kissing Draco's neck.  
  
"Well, you had fallen asleep in my arms. And as much as I like having you there, my arm was starting to protest. I'm not sure how long you've slept, but it must've been a couple of hours."  
  
"No wonder you wanted me to wake up.", Harry said.  
  
"Well, that and I was getting hungry. Why don't we go and tell the Weasleys that we are ok.... We ARE ok, now, right Harry?" Draco winced. He hated sounding insecure, but he wasn't taking anymore chances with Harry.......  
  
Harry nodded. They helped each other up and started walking back to The Burrow. Now Draco did grab Harry's hand and got a little squeeze as response.  
  
"Harry, how long did you plan to stay here?"  
  
"Well, without you at the flat I wasn't going back, Dray. Do........... do you want me to come back?" Harry asked, biting his lip.  
  
"Yes I do. We need to do a lot of talking, Harry, and as much as I appreciate the Weasleys I'd rather we do that in private.".  
  
By the time they got back to The Burrow, Draco was getting nervous. Harry picked up on it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, we'll be back there and by this time Arthur must be home and I am sure Ginny will pop up out of nowhere and......", Draco started to get himself worked up. Harry silenced him by a quick peck on his lips.  
  
"Those Weasleys have you worried now, do they?", he asked with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm....", was all that Draco could say because they had reached the kitchen door.  
  
"Ready?", Harry asked him. Draco nodded and they entered the kitchen. It appeared to be a full kitchen as they were faced by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Molly and Arthur.  
  
Harry stood there with a goofy grin on his face, while Draco was starting to feel more uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
"Well....", Molly started, seeing that they were not going to move on their own. "Why don't you two sit down, so that we can have diner."  
  
They had made it to desert before anybody dared to inquire after the state of their relationship. Naturally, it had to be Ron. "So, Harry, are you and Malfoy back together or what?" That insensitive question earned him a swat at the back of his head by Hermione. When he glared at her she smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"No we are not.", Harry sat in in a clear voice. That got everybody's attention, including Draco's. "We never broke up." He gave Draco a smile. "We had.............issues. We still have them, but now at least we are talking about them."  
  
"Well, at least we are very happy to see you two together again.", Fred said sweetly. Draco glared at him suspiciously. "Why don't we talk about what you'll be doing next week?"  
  
Before either Harry of Draco could answer that, Molly stepped in. She sounded upset. "Oh no you don't! Don't think for one minute my attention will shift that easily! I cannot believe that you would send your brother after your sister! And think that she wouldn't notice! Really sometimes I think you boys haven't grown up one little bit!"  
  
The rest of the evening the twins tried to tease Draco and Harry enormously to divert Molly's attention from themselves, with questions of what they'd been doing all afternoon. When Draco had enough, he decided to shut them up for the rest of the evening. "Well, I did have Harry in my arms most of the time...", he looked directly at the twins and Ron and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Hmm.... now that you mention it, you did!", Harry purred and scooted closer to Draco.  
  
The twins groaned. Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Katie and Alicia looked on, curious to the outcome.  
  
When the twins remained silent, Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What, no inquiry as to what we did while I was holding him?"  
  
"Please, Malfoy, don't put mental images in my head!", Ron moaned.  
  
"But, I don't understand!", Harry put in, helping Draco along. "You've been fishing all evening, and when we finally tell you, you don't want to know!"  
  
The twins now turned red. Draco snickered.  
  
"He fell asleep in my arms! Get your minds out of the gutter. Please!", he huffed. To prove it, Harry snuggled closer. When Draco dared to look into Molly's face, he received a grateful look.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Since I'll be going on holiday tomorrow for a couple of weeks, that will also mean that I'll be updating when I get back. - Nat -

Thank you to Sowen, Hp-Azn, angelkitty77, cheer4life-2005, Sheree, mizz-viefje and Dragon Star for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
  
Because Harry hadn't expected Draco to come by to have the make up talk they ended up having, he of course still had to pack. So they had decided to spend the night at The Burrow.  
  
The next morning, when all had had their breakfast, Oliver apparated into the kitchen.  
  
"Good day all.", he said in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello, Oliver dear. Would you care for some tea?", Molly asked him without thinking.  
  
"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley.", Oliver said politely. It was evident that he was bubbling over from enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, go on, Oliver, let's hear the good news.", Fred couldn't take it anymore. "Take that chair over there and if we all hunch a bit closer together, you'll be able to fit in next to Malfoy over there."  
  
That's when Oliver took a good look around the table and noticed that in fact not only Draco was sitting there, but also all the 'wives' that had been held out of the Extreme Quidditch plans. And even though they now all knew, he did have a big lump to swallow. When he sat down, he took an envelope out of his coat pocket.  
  
"Yes well.", he began, nervous. "As you all know by know, the NQL has issued a competition so that people could think of new forms of Quidditch. And together with some people, I came up with Extreme Quidditch."  
  
It had escaped nobody's attention that Draco had suddenly taken a hold of Harry's hand and was sitting as close to Harry as the chairs would permit them.  
  
"Well, I recently received a letter from the NQL that they were interested in Extreme Quidditch and to say that I, together with two teams, am invited to come over on Anniversary Day to play a demonstration game!" If it were possible, Oliver would've made his chair bounce with excitement.  
  
"And why are you here, now?", Katie asked in a careful voice. She loved Oliver dearly but had yet to forgive him for coming up with Extreme Quidditch in the first place.  
  
"Well, I've already seen my teammates, who also helped with the first runs, to ask them if they wanted to be on one of the teams. They all agreed. So, now I am here, to ask Ron, Fred and George if they want to too. I've already written to Ginny to ask her if she'll want to play by the time the game she's reporting on has ended or if she's able to be relieved by that time. I've also already written to Bill and Charlie, but haven't heard from them yet."  
  
This news caused quite a stir at the Weasley kitchen table. Heated debates were had, muffled threats were heard and an occasional hiss could be recognised. After 10 minutes or so, everyone at the table was in slight upheavel. All the Weasley's present, who had played at the beginning were telling Oliver with broad smiles that they indeed would be playing. Then all heads were turned to Harry and Draco, who were still sitting close together holding hands.  
  
"What?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Well, are you playing or not?", Ron wanted to know.  
  
Before Oliver could reply, Harry did. "No."  
  
"What?!?!?!" They all looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Look guys, Ginny or Charlie will be playing as Seeker. They are both more than up for the job. I've known of this letter a little longer and I've already told Oliver that I won't be playing."  
  
George spoke up. "Why not? As much as I like Ginny or Charlie as Seeker because they are really good, you are still the best we'll ever have! Even after so long without really playing you beat the Seeker from Oliver's team!"  
  
"I'm not risking losing Draco.", was Harry's final word, before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving an entire Weasley family in shocked silence. Draco was the only one who had seen the flicker of regret cross Harry's face. A look he remembered but that he always forgot about just as fast. Not this time, he vowed. With a muttered "Excuse me." He followed Harry outside. It took him a while to find Harry. He stood in the garden, looking at the sky. Draco walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, cradling him against his chest.  
  
"Hmmm.", Harry said while he tugged Draco's arms a bit closer around him.  
  
"Why did you say no, Harry?", Draco asked him softly.  
  
"You heard me, I'm not having an argument with you over this and run the chance of really losing you.", Harry said just as softly.  
  
"But now I would know about it.", Draco tried.  
  
Harry nodded. "That's true, but I hadn't talked to you about it before. And you coming by yesterday was, well, wonderful and I do not want to ruin it."  
  
"Harry, I'm going to ask you a question. I want an honest answer, alright?", Draco said. "If you didn't have me to worry about, would you be on Oliver's team?"  
  
Harry nodded without really thinking about it. "But I do have you to worry about, Dray. I love you, so it's very simple."  
  
Draco didn't feel so good about himself. An emotion that was becoming too familiar to his liking. He made a decision then and there. "We'll go back to that kitchen and you'll tell Oliver that you WILL be playing.", he said firmly.  
  
Finally Harry turned around in his arms. "Dray?" Clearly he didn't understand.  
  
"Harry, I've kept you from doing too many things just because I didn't like them. Now I know what you'll be doing. I'll even come to practice games if and when I can, and I promise you here and now.....", he gave Harry a kiss, "....... to have a hot bath waiting for you everytime you come home with bruises."  
  
Harry looked at him, to determine if he was meaning what he was saying. When Draco simply nodded, Harry threw his arms around his neck and snogged him until they both had to come up for air. They had to wait several minutes after that before they were able to go back to the Weasley kitchen, where most present had been blaming Oliver for Harry's sudden departure. When Draco and Harry came walking up to the kitchen door, they could hear a heated debate going on. The minute they walked in the kitchen, however, it was dead silent.  
  
"Harry will play, Wood.", was all Draco said before he tugged Harry down in his seat, settled himself beside him and draped his arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Really?", Oliver sounded positively relieved at the prospect of having Harry on board for the demonstration game. Knowing very well that the minute Harry's name would be on the posters a lot of people would want to see the game. And than there's good chance of exploiting Extreme Quidditch. Harry nodded. "But why.......?", it was obvious that he wanted to know more about this sudden turn around.  
  
"Harry declined because he was afraid that I would break up with him if he should play again.", Draco explained. It was clear to all that it took him great effort to tell them that. "What he didn't know was is that I've come to realise that I've been keeping him from certain things. And, I'd like to make this absolutely clear, I still don't like him playing. But he really enjoys it and at least now I know what he does to earn those bruises. So now he's playing."  
  
When they all left the kitchen, Molly told Draco softly so that none of the others could hear "Thank you Draco. He hasn't been this happy since he came here." "I know.", Draco answered. "Neither have I."  
  
That evening a practice schedule was drawn up, so that they could bring their skills back up to strength. Things soon settled themselves in a pattern, where Draco would come to The Burrow on practice nights, so that he could take Harry home afterwards. One night, after an especially long and thorough practice, it seemed that Harry's bruises were the worst they had ever been. While Molly made them all tea, Draco was looking Harry over, to see how bad it was. When he had seen the bruises, he had picked Harry up and carried him over to the couch and sat down with him in his lap. The twins and Ron - who were waiting for Katie, Alicia and Hermione to come over also - had a hard time accepting Draco's protectiveness of Harry. Not of his protectiveness as such, but more the fact that that meant getting snarled at when they said anything he didn't like.  
  
"Oh, come on Malfoy", Ron said as he saw Draco give Harry his tea. "Surely he can do that for himself?"  
  
As usual he received a snarl. "He has bruises that are almost as big as your mother's diner plates. I take care of him just the way I like, and more importantly, the way HE likes!" To prove it, he stroked Harry's hair and Harry snuggled against his chest. "See?"  
  
"What do you see in him, Harry?", an agitated Ron asked.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?", Harry asked while being nuzzled in his neck by Draco.  
  
"He has no social skills whatsoever, he doesn´t even know how to be nice!" Ron said while glaring at Draco.  
  
"Stuff it Weasley", Draco drawled.  
  
"Dray has............other qualities.", Harry said, blushing furiously.  
  
Ron had turned beet red and Harry chuckled while Draco was wearing a true Malfoy-smirk. The rest of the evening Ron tried not to speak to Draco. The next weeks consisted mainly of work and evening practice of Extreme Quidditch. One night Oliver said that he couldn't make practice the next couple of days, as he had to go visit his aunt in Glasgow. They all decided to take a break for a week.  
  
At the end of that week, Harry and Draco were once again at The Burrow for diner along with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Katie and Alicia.  
  
POOF!  
  
POOF!  
  
Shortly after each other both Oliver and Ginny apparated into the kitchen at The Burrow. "Hello Mum!" everyone in the living room could hear Ginny say, followed by a "Hello Mrs. Weasley" by Oliver.  
  
Harry and Draco, who said cuddling on the couch as usual, lifted their eyebrows at the tone of voice of both Ginny and Oliver. What had happened?  
  
They then came into the living room. Ginny hugged and kissed her father, Harry, Hermione, Katie and Alicia. Draco, Fred, George and Ron merely received a cool "Hello". She only managed to stay cool until her mother and Oliver come in, carrying tea and cookies.  
  
"Oh isn't it exciting? Oliver getting to show his Extreme Quidditch to the NQL?", she saidwhile looking all excited herself. She then explained that Oliver wrote to her to tell her about the letter he had received from the NQL and to ask her if she wanted to be on the Extreme Quidditch team.  
  
"Because of the game I didn't have a chance to answer him really late. Since he had been travelling to Glasgow anyway, he decided to drop by on his way home to talk to me about it. He even managed to get a room in one of the pubs! And last night, we had so much fun! During the weeks of the game, I've become friends with Derek, John and Sean. Oh, you know them, they play for the Catapults! We were supposed to have diner together, and Oliver came along! We talked all night!" Ginny was still very happy on how the evening had been.  
  
"Considering Quidditch is Oliver's only topic of conversation, I am not surprised that you talked all night!", George muttered in a bitter tone, clearly not coping with not having been there. Immediately he was on the receiving end of an angry glare from both his mother and his sister. Then, Ginny said, "I don't know what you're so bitter about, George, you should be proud of Oliver!"  
  
Now George, Fred and Ron were very interested and insisted she continued her story, much to the entertainment of their women.  
  
"While we were having diner, this reporter from Italy kept on coming to the table. He'd been coming on a bit strong all week and the Quidditch guys have been helping me out the whole time when they were around. But they couldn't be there the whole time, so I told him what I always tell guys who want something that I don't. I told him that I am already seeing this wonderful man. And since a couple of weeks this is actually true, I just gave him this guys' description.....", she said.  
  
"Oh, what might that description be, Gin?", Fred said sounding eager to get it out of her.  
  
"Oh well.................", Ginny's eyes glazed over in an absent minded and dreamy way.  
  
"Um, Gin?", Ron said, while gently touching her.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, I kind of drifted off for a second. Seems to happen when I am thinking of this guy............ He is tall, dark handsome and of course loves Quidditch...."  
  
"Merlin! She's giving them Wood on a platter!", Draco whispered in Harry's ear, sounding appalled. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"They are so convinced that they have to find him they won't even think it could be Oliver.", Harry whispered back and kissed Draco's ear. They then turned back to enjoy the rest of Ginny's story.  
  
"Unfortunately with him it didn't help. So, when he came to talk to me yesterday evening, I was very glad that Oliver was sitting next to me. And thankfully, Oliver caught on, and played along. He acted as my boyfriend the entire evening and a possessive one at that! It worked wonders too, because the reporter left and I haven't seen him since!" She then gave Oliver a brilliant smile, that made Oliver blush.  
  
Now, Oliver was thanked by George, Fred and Ron who dragged him off to the other side of the room. Nobody knew what is was about until Oliver shouted, exasperated "No, I don't know who this guy is she's been seeing! I just helped her out yesterday, to get rid of the persistant pest!" He then stormed back and sat on one of the chairs near Harry and Draco.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch... Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Updating took a little longer because I was on holiday, but I am now back and will be updating (if Veer takes up her beta-ing of the next chapter as well) as usual, once a week! - Nat -

Thank you to: cheer4life-2005, Lucky Dragon Smile and kitty for you reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**  
After Oliver's outburst, the Weasley boys looked very disappointed. Ginny however was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
After a while she came to sit next to Harry and Draco on the couch. "Draco, because of all the excitement of the game and.......... other developments...", she phrased it carefully because her brothers were still listening, trying to determine who she was seeing, "I didn't have the chance to apologise for what I did that evening. Even though I had my reasons I shouldn't have done it the way I did. Especially after the way you've helped me." It was clear to see that it took great effort for her to apologise to Draco.  
  
Draco nodded. "Apology accepted. I totally understand Gin." He had to grin when she didn't seem to believe him. "Honestly. What you said really made me think and has contributed to my coming over here and talking to Harry."  
  
Right at that moment they heard Fred ask Oliver about the Extreme Quidditch team and if he had also thought of extra's, in case one of them couldn't play.  
  
"Why do you think you might not be able to play?", Oliver asked him, surprised.  
  
George and Fred shared a look. "Katie and Alicia have been looking at us in a strange way. They've been whispering a lot too. We don't trust them."  
  
Draco burst out laughing. "Maybe you shouldn't."  
  
Harry poked him in the ribs. "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco tried to contain his laughter so that he might explain. "After all the stunts and pranks they've pulled on people, it's bound to come back to them, Harry. And what better way than from their own girls?"  
  
It didn't take long to get Harry laughing too. The twins looked positively sour. "It's nice to hear you laugh again, Harry, mate, but we would've hoped not at our expense." They tried to look hurt. Nobody was buying it though............  
  
Now that the date of the demonstration game was getting near, Hermione and Draco had decided that a meeting was in order to determine their revenge strategy. So, one night when Ron was over at The Burrow for practice Draco, Katie, Alicia, Remus and Fleur came to Ron and Hermione's house for their secret meeting. Draco had been slightly mocked and called a sissy because he didn't want the revenge to be too harsh. He had glared at them, Remus had chuckled and that had been that. While they'd been talking about possible ways of revenge, Hermione suddenly jumped up and walked to a one of the many bookcases in the living room. She was frantically leafing through a very thick book. She then looked up with shining eyes.  
  
"I've found something that'll probably just be what we are looking for!", she said. "It's something that the Muggles use and call hypnosis, but that I can do with a spell. That way we can each adjust it to our needs and put it on our men ourselves." She was now smiling an evil smile. Draco hadn't seen her like this before and was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"So, Hermione, what is it then? I'm rather curious.", he drawled.  
  
"All right. I won't go into the technicalities. What the spell will do is this. We choose a word to work as a trigger. I was thinking of Quidditch, and it'll become clear why. When the person under the charm hears this word, it will trigger a certain response. The response can be an action, like have this person stand on his head, or a phrase. We can choose what we'll have them say!" The look she now had on her face, Draco did remember. She'd have that look whenever she had been dishing up facts that nobody else knew in classes at school. He couldn't help himself. He had to chuckle.  
  
"I must say that I quite like it, Hermione. The word describing the very reason that we are here today, will be our help in getting some fun revenge....." He was now smiling.  
  
Remus nodded. "Hermione, is it possible to have more than one trigger word?" He shared a look with Fleur, indicating that it was something they were both interested in.  
  
"I think so. Why?", she asked.  
  
"Fleur and I have been talking. We were not happy at all with the way Bill and Charlie acted towards Ginny when she was reporting on the England vs. Ireland game. Your men..", he pointed at Hermione, Katie and Alicia, "made Bill and Charlie do what they themselves couldn't do. Charlie wrote a letter to Ginny and Bill even went to see her. We want something done about that too."  
  
Fleur nodded. "Yes, and I 'ave a wonderful idea too. 'Ow about we 'ave as a trigger word "sister"?" She looked at Remus who nodded with a smile on his face. "And when they hear this word, they will say "We will never interfere with our sister's lovelife again."  
  
Now everybody in the room was laughing. "A very good plan Fleur.", Hermione said. "I'll look into it. I've also just thought, that maybe a charm could be worked into it so that when they do say these phrases the volume of their voice is automatically raised."  
  
Katie and Alicia had been listening and the smiles on their faces kept on getting broader and broader. "Hermione, you are a genius! Ron is lucky to have you", Katie said, admiration audible in her voice. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I agree with Draco. I don't want them bodily hurt or anything, especially Harry, but they do have to learn that we won't stand for being left in the dark. This was my weapon of choice, so to speak. But thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot!", she said.  
  
"Huh?", Alicia said, "What do you mean, coming from us?"  
  
"Oh, come on, surely you understand?", Draco cut in. "You are with the twins! Those two have more pranks and payback methods in their little fingers than us combined! I must say that I was very impressed with what you two came up with when we were all just very angry." He smiled at the recollection. "It was all very creative! So, I suggest you two think of something equally creative to have those two say!"  
  
Their faces lit up at that thought and Draco thought he couldn't wait until Anniversary Day.  
  
In the end they agreed to let Hermione work on the spell and prepare it so that they then only had to insert the trigger word and the desired phrase. Hermione did have the presence of mind to suggest they meet again, so that they could try out the spells. That way, if there would be problems with it, there would be enough time to fix it. They all agreed to owl to determine a date. In the weeks to come it was harder and harder to not laugh or smile when looking at their partners.  
  
Draco thought back to the talk they'd had after they had come home from The Burrow. Draco had been afraid to bring it up, seeing as how things were from the moment they had been back at the flat together. Harry had been more open to him about his feelings regarding his job and the fact that Draco was away for business so often.  
  
_"It made me feel like you didn't care to have me with you when you were away on business, Dray.", Harry had admitted after Draco had pushed him to tell him how he really felt. "Like it was only all right for me to be there when you come home, often late from your work, and not to ask too many questions. I'd loved to have been able to go with you. Like when you went to Ireland, for instance. I've always wanted to travel. When I was younger I never went anywhere because the Dursleys never took me, and when I could we had to fight in the war. When you and I got together I thought that maybe we could go as a couple but that didn't work out either... I guess I should've talked to you about this sooner, Dray, but it was very hard to bring up."  
  
Draco had been listening and suddenly understood where their real trouble lay.  
  
"I understand. I never really found a way to talk to you about what happened to me when I brought you to the hospital and watched you be in that coma for those weeks. It was hard for me to bring it up to you, so I just made it clear what I didn't want you to do or what I didn't want happening to you."  
  
"Do you think you could talk to me about it now?", Harry had asked him.  
  
"It's hard, Harry, but I'll try."He had needed to take a deep breath, Draco remembered. "I was fighting the Death Eaters with Blaise and Weasley when we heard a loud explosion. It came from a different direction than where we knew fights to be going on, so it startled us. Then I saw all these colours emerging into the sky, and suddenly I knew it was you taking on Voldemort. We couldn't get away, so we just tried to fight them all harder, to finish it off sooner. Then, when that had happened, a second explosion could be heard. We all ran over there as fast as we could. When we got there, all I saw was you lying there, blood on your clothes and a heep of robes, I gathered they were his?" Harry had nodded, listening to him wide-eyed.  
  
"Right. That's all I knew of the place where we found you. All I did afterwards was focus on you. I fought Weasley off quite harshly, by the way, and I must have checked you over at least twice just to be sure you were still breathing. I then picked you up and apparated us to St. Mungo's. I lost it when the doctor in charge told me you were in a coma and we'd need to wait for you to find your way back. It was the first and hopefully the last time I burst out in tears in public! If I hadn't felt so distraught I'd have felt completely humiliated."  
  
Harry had given him a sweet soft smile and his eyes had gone soft too.  
  
"Then, to make matters worse, the doctor wanted me out of the room because they needed to examine you and you needed your rest. I don't remember what I said to him, but I guess for once my Malfoy side played up. Anyway, in the end, they let me stay and never asked me to leave again... Molly and Arthur were there too, nearly everyday they came over to check up on you. When they were there I tried to get some sleep, because they were the only ones I felt I could trust you with. It's stupid, I know."He had smiled himself, then. "By the end the doctors told us you were on your way back, I was far gone. Not only from lack of sleep, but also from the realisation that I could've lost you that day, before we had started our lives together. You remember, we had been talking about moving in together after dating for almost two years. I saw it slipping away and........."He had shuddered and then felt Harry's strong arms around him, holding him and stroking his back.  
  
"So, that's why you were so intent of keeping me from getting hurt again. But the doctors told you I was fine with no lasting effects, right?", Harry had asked him. Draco had nodded.  
  
"I must admit that I guessed as much, but not what you've just told me. Molly explained some of these things to me when I was staying there, but I thank you for telling all of it to me now, Dray." He'd kissed him softly on his cheeks.  
  
"Now it's time for my story, I think? You see, I knew that I had been hurt badly when I woke up and saw the entire Weasley family at my bed. I missed you there, but Molly said something to me about you being there the entire time and gone home to get the sleep you desperately needed."Draco had nodded and said "Arthur had to hex me to get me there, but in the end I was asleep in my bed."  
  
"When I saw you when you came to pick me up, I saw how you looked and I decided that I never wanted to see you like that again. So, when I got my registration forms for Auror Training, I saw your face as you saw the papers. It reminded me so much of how you looked that day at the hospital and I really didn't want you to go through that again. I contacted the recruiting officer and explained that I'd rather have a desk job. Being who I was, they were happy to oblige me. The same, but to a lesser extent, was what happened with me travelling on my own. I just wanted you happy and not concerned, Dray."  
  
After these admissions, they had sat there, in silence. Then Draco spoke. "Is that why you lied to me about Extreme Quidditch, Harry? Because you were afraid of how I'd take it?"  
  
"Well, what I told you that day at The Burrow was the truth, Dray. I at first only wanted to help Oliver set up the rules. But when we needed to test these new rules, I didn't hesitate. It felt so good to be on that broom again. And I had played Quidditch there before, when Bill and Charlie were visiting The Burrow, that I thought that there wouldn't be any harm in it. But, as these things usually do, things went much further than I had planned. And then you walked in on one of our practice games. I know I should've talked to you before I even started to play."  
  
"Hmm, yes we both now how that ended up. But I do want to stop this from ever happening again Harry.", Dray had said while taking Harry's hand in his. "So, do you think you might be able to get into Auror training, after all? Don't their programs start every so many months?" It had been a pleasure to see Harry look gobsmacked. All he'd uttered was "Dray?" And when he'd nodded, he had an armful of a very happy Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, I'll get used to it. I may not like it and give you a hard time over it, but I will get used to it.", Draco had whispered. "But I want you to promise me a couple of things, though. Please, no more lying. I'd rather know than find out later.... And also, please tell me if there are things you are not liking or not comfortable with in our relationship?" Harry had taken his face in his hands and looked him deep in his eyes. "I promise", he'd whispered back before giving him a kiss that almost knocked him out.  
_  
Things had been better after that talk, Draco mused. Harry had contacted the recruiting officer and asked him if it were possible for him to start with the next round of Auror training. They had been very happy to have him and he would be starting in 2 months. Draco had been in a foul mood when he'd found out about that but as promised he didn't complain to Harry. Thankfully he had been at his office and he had been slamming doors all day long. He wondered if his colleagues would be giving him a hard time when he went to the office again as he hadn't been exactly nice to them. He already knew he'd be taking a trip to Rome after Anniversary Day and had decided to take Harry with him. Harry didn't know about it yet, he was keeping it as a surprise..  
  
Where most of the couples had now ventured into calmer waters, both Oliver and Ginny were getting more and more nervous. One night, Draco and Harry found Ginny at their door, looking not like herself.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?", Harry asked. "Are you nervous about the game?" He thought it best to just dive in. They did tend to cut to the heart of the problem faster that way.  
  
"No, there's nothing to worry about when it comes to the game!", Ginny said. "It's those idiot brothers of mine that are freaking me out!"  
  
"What have they done this time?", Draco asked as he walked in carrying tea cups. He put one in front of Ginny who sat in one of their comfortable chairs, and then walked on to the small couch where Harry sat. After putting down their cups, he sat down and pulled Harry in his lap. "Go on, Gin, get on with it." He had to smile.  
  
"They just keep on asking me these questions about the guy I've been seeing. You know, after I told them that Oliver helped me out when Paolo was being so persistent. I know I said that I am now actually seeing someone and they just won't leave it alone! I'm running out of evasive answers guys!" She gulped down tea to calm herself. She reminded herself that Draco and Harry were on her side in this matter and had helped her out many times already.  
  
Draco was stroking Harry's hair and was thinking about the best way to go about it. An idea entered his mind. "Then don't give them any more evasive answers!", he said to her.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny clearly wasn't catching on.  
  
"Don't give them evasive answers anymore, except his name but you weren't going to give them that one anyway as you want to do that after the game. Give them answers as accurate as you can, but don't forget to have some fun with it!", Draco said with eyes shining for fun.  
  
Ginny was silent for a while, thinking it over. She then smiled broadly. "Bloody brilliant! I will do that............. But wait, aren't you two invited over for diner tomorrow?"  
  
Harry and Draco nodded. In fact, they had been invited over for diner quite a lot lately. Clearly Arthur and Molly were telling them that they were happy to have them back together again.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Great! You can witness me being honest with them. Oliver is invited too, by the way. Mum said something about him living alone and needing the influence of a family regularly. It was such a good idea of yours Harry, to get Mum and Dad involved as well!"  
  
Harry grinned too. "Yeah. I remember when you and Brandon broke up because of what they did, that Molly said that she'd love to get even with them. I figured this was the perfect time!"  
  
They talked for a while and then Ginny apparated to her own home. After she left Draco decided that that was the perfect time to start a snogging session. Harry of course didn't argue and flung himself wholeheartedly into the snogging. Much to their mutual annoyment they got a floo-call from the twins.  
  
"Oi, you two, stop the liplock for a second!", George said cheerfully. He received a Malfoy glare in its full glory. "Look, we're sorry but we absolutely need to talk to you! Can we come in?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply. "After this Anniversary Day is over I'm installing a device to tell us if there's a Weasley near." Harry just kissed him. "Oh all right, come in!" He gently put Harry out of his lap and walked muttering to the kitchen to start some tea.  
  
"So guys, what made you come over and interrupt a perfectly well going snogging session?", Harry wanted to know.  
  
The twins took a good long look. His clothes were in disarray, his glasses stood slightly lopsided on his nose and his hair was in an even bigger mess than usual. But he looked utterly content and was starting to look annoyed when they didn't answer right away.  
  
"It's Ginny, Harry. And this guy she's been seeing.", Fred said.  
  
"Don't tell my that you finally have figured out who he is?', Draco drawled as he walked in with cups of tea for the second time that evening.  
  
"Hell, no and that's the problem!", George sighed. "Whenever we ask her questions about him, she's being all evasive and gets angry."  
  
"And that couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you've been grilling her about it every time you see her?", Draco asked them while pulling Harry back into his lap.  
  
"We figured she would've let something slip by now, but she hasn't. We can't stand it anymore, we have to know who he is!". Fred sounded determined.  
  
"It looks like she has decided not to let you find out so easily.", Harry said. "And why precisely are you here?" Harry, of course, had a very strong hunch as to why they had come to see him. He hadn't forgotten that morning at The Burrow when George and Fred had told him they had found out that Ginny had been seeing someone. He wasn't about to tell them and decided to help Ginny some more.  
  
"Has she told you anything?", Fred now asked while sipping his tea.  
  
"Well, she has told me that he makes her happy and that he lets her set the pace in the relationship. And she has told me that, because you guys haven't interfered, she feels like she actually has a chance to have a real deep relationship." Draco's arms tightened around Harry as he tried not to smirk at the twins. "She usually comes over after they have been on a date and she then tells us what they've done and how she feels about it."  
  
"And how does she feel about it?", George pressed.  
  
"She's practically floating.", Harry said, and took one of Draco's hands in his own. "She hasn't told me much else either, because she didn't want me to let anything slip in case you decided to try to find out who he is through me."  
  
The twins looked at each other. Draco whispered in Harry's ear "You're good! Next time we meet that Sorting Hat I'm going to have a nice long talk with it about why he didn't put you in Slytherin despite your request not to." Harry merely grinned.  
  
The twins tried some more but Harry didn't tell them anything he hadn't already. They had then tried to get Draco to talk, but he had ended that by simply saying "Everything he knows I know and vice versa. There really is no use in grilling me too." And had given them such an innocent smile that they hadn't trusted him the rest of the time they were at the flat.  
  
By the time they left it was time to go to bed. Harry and Draco couldn't wait for diner the next evening at The Burrow.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother...  
  
Thanks for reading! – Nat – 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch…Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you for your reviews: Brenna8, Lucky Dragon Smile, marauder marion, Allison Lupin and Sowen!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next evening Harry and Draco prepared themselves for an evening of fun. They were greeted warmly by Arthur and Molly who gave them both a hug and told them how thankful they were that they both had such good ideas. Clearly, Ginny had brought them up to date on that night's plans.

As usual those Weasley brothers present, in this case Fred and George, didn't start their interrogation of Ginny until after diner as they were all in the living room enjoying a cup of tea.

"So Gin, have you seen this guy of yours lately?", George started, forgetting about subtlety.

"I have actually,", Ginny said, trying not to smile at the surprised look on George's face. "I saw him the day before yesterday."

"Oh", George said, surprised that he got that answer that easily.

"Does he know about the Extreme Quidditch match?", Fred now wanted to know.

"Of course he does!" Ginny sounded like she couldn't believe that he would even ask such a question. "We talk about Quidditch a lot you know, especially since he found out that I work at the sports section of the Daily Prophet."

"So, what does he think about it?", Fred pressed on.

"He thinks that it's great that I play. He did have his doubts about me playing Extreme Quidditch though, but when I told him I would be playing with all my brothers, he was fine with it."

Fred and George still looked utterly amazed at the fact that they were now getting the information they'd been after for weeks. Nobody noticed Harry and Draco trying not to burst out laughing. Or Oliver who was listening intently.

"Will he come to see you on Anniversery Day, or does he have to work?", George now asked her.

"He doesn't have to work. Why?", Ginny now sounded suspicious.

"Well, if you two have been seeing each other as long as you've been telling us, we'll want to at least meet him Gin." Fred sounded reasonable. Unfortunately, whenever the twins sounded reasonable they were up to something.

"Oh, in that case you'll be very happy to hear that he will be there at Anniversary Day.", Ginny said looking at both her brothers.

"So we will meet him there?"

Ginny nodded.

"When will he be there Gin? We wouldn't want to miss him, now would we?", George said.

"Oh, don't worry. You definitely won't miss him. He'll be there most of the day, I'm guessing. We've only agreed to meet at the party, because I don't know how long the game will take and I didn't want him to expect me to be around him all day long. So, you'll have to wait until the party and then I will introduce him." She smiled sweetly.

Now the twins were getting suspicious. It had been strange to have Ginny answer all their question so reasonably, she hadn't done that before. Ever. And now she had that smile. She hadn't smiled at them ever since she had received Charlie's letter and Bill had come to visit her.

"Ginny, are you alright?", Fred asked her just to make sure.

"Well, of course I am alright Fred!", she answered him, trying to contain her amusement. "In a couple of weeks we'll be playing Extreme Quidditch in front of the NQL and loads of people from the Quidditch world, I'll be playing with all my brothers, my colleague will be writing about it in the paper, and my boyfriend will be there. What's not to be alright about?" With that she walked out of the room to get some chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen.

While Ginny had been finishing her conversation with her brothers, Oliver had walked over and had purposely started a conversation with Draco and Harry about the next Quidditch season. He winced a couple of times as Ginny came close to revealing things about them and sighed in relieve everytime she kept things going the way she wanted to. They were still in their conversation when Ginny left the room. Oliver kept on talking so that he could avoid being questioned by the twins, like they had the last time he had been there when Ginny's boyfriend had come up. He was thankful to Harry who kept the conversation going and filled in silences whenever he let them fall. He couldn't wait until the Anniversary Party. Then finally he could tell the world how he felt about his little Miss Temper, as he had started calling her after that remark Harry had made. He glanced over at the twins. Suddenly, he was terrified of the interrogation that would surely follow after the big announcement he was preparing. Oh Merlin…

Since Anniversary Day was now approaching, the press was paying attention to it too. They'd already mentioned the demonstration game of Extreme Quidditch. Oliver wasn't sure how, but they had managed to get the names of the players. His contact at the NQL had told him that when the news was out that Harry Potter would be on on the team with the Weasleys against Oliver's teammates of Puddlemere United, there had been a run for the tickets. Needless to say that the NQL was already very happy with Extreme Quidditch!

Draco had read the newspapers and magazines too and had also received an owl from Oliver in which he told him all that he knew about it. Draco had appreciated it. After Harry had defeated Voldemort it had taken them a considerable amount of trouble to go back to a quiet life without too much attention from the people from the press. It had suited them both just fine. Harry wasn't too happy about it either.

"I don't want to keep telling people how I killed Voldemort and then kept quiet and how I absolutely love it!", he had said. "They never wanted to believe I didn't care about the fame and the hero thing. Hell, they all thought it up, I never did! After I killed him we managed to get away from it all and now it'll be starting all over again, just because I helped Oliver out!."

He was pacing the room now. "And before you know it, they'll have dragged everybody I love and care about into this too and I hate that even more!"

"And, Quidditch nut that you are, and since you've already promised everybody that you'll play, you'll in fact play." Draco nodded. "So, there are now a couple of options open to you. One, you go in there early with the rest of the team and let it wash over you. Two, you go in early but refuse to talk to the press. Three, you come in late just in time to change and get ready for the game. That way you won't have to deal with the press very much."

Harry was seriously thinking it over. "There's a big possibility that when they see you there with me, they'll want to know about that too, Dray.", he then said, biting his lip. More than Harry, Draco had fiercely battled for their privacy, and Harry didn't want him to be confronted with the press' curiosity without having talked it over.

"And?", Draco wanted to know.

"Dray, I know how much you value our privacy. I really want you there, but I would totally understand if you didn't come because you might not want the questions."

Draco felt that nervous Harry just lurking around the corner and decided that he didn't want him any nearer. He stoond in Harry's line of pacing and wrapped his arms around him. Tight.

"You silly Gryffindor! I couldn't care less about those media people. All I want is for you to play the bloody game, catch that snitch as fast as you can to minimalise your bruises, have a bit of a party and then go home."

"Yes, but……"

"No buts about it.", Draco said firmly. "We'll deal with the press, after you've played the bloody game. That way you won't be distracted by what they've said to you, you'll play the game with all you've got and then they will be distracted. And should there be questions, we'll deal with them then and there. Ok?"

Harry nodded and kissed him. Sometimes things with Draco were so simple.

Oliver was practically a nervous wreck by the time the demonstration game was about a week away. And he was taking his teammates with him. Bill and Charlie would look on in amazement at his actions and would stay very calm. To the utter frustration of their brothers. Ginny remained calm, but for an entirely different reason. She and Oliver had decided that the Anniversary Party would be the perfect time to tell her family about them. Oliver had been thinking about that evening too and that only added to his nervousness. So much so that one night he apparated over to Harry and Draco's flat to talk to them about it.

Now he was the one pacing the living room floor. It earned him a peculiar look from Draco.

"What?", he said.

"You Gryffindors do have the same way of showing that you're nervous. Is it part of the initiation? Or is it part of the requirements for being sorted into Gryffindor?"

Oliver merely looked at him and started pacing again. Draco sighed and gestured to Harry, indicating that it was his turn.

"Oliver, please sit down?", Harry asked him.

Oliver did but was fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"This isn't about the game Oliver and you know it.", Harry said in a firm and determined voice. "Why don't you tell me what's realy gotten you this riled up?"

Oliver looked at him blankly, paled and slid back in his seat. "Oh gods! You're right! It isn't about the game because we are very well prepared for it.", he mused.

"Don't I know it!", muttered Draco, who had filled more hot baths for Harry in the last weeks than he had done in all the time that they'd lived together.

"Ginny and I are going to tell her family about us that night at the Anniversary Party.", he told them.

"So what's with that that's making you so nervous?", Harry pressed on.

"I'm not sure what her brother's are going to do once we tell them that we are dating. Basically we've been – well, not lying – not telling them the truth about the fact that we were dating. I even told the twins that I didn't know who she was seeing!" Oliver said, nerves playing up again.

"How serious are you about Ginny?', Draco now asked him.

"Very serious. I'd like her to be more than just my girlfriend.", Oliver confessed. "But we haven't talked about it yet."

"Why don't you think about it? You could of course ask her to marry you that evening and give her a ring. That of course doesn't mean that you have to marry right away but it does tell her how you feel. And you'll be showing her brothers how you feel and that you're serious in your feelings towards her."

Oliver was thinking it over. He nodded. "That's a great idea, Draco."

"Besides, you've got Molly and Arthur on your side in this and they'll be at the party too.", Harry helped.

A much more relieved Oliver left their flat later that night. They received an owl a couple of days later telling them that he had indeed bought a ring and that he would be proposing to her at the party.

* * *

Please Read & Review! 

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch…Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you to: Allison Lupin for your (fast) review!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

While the Extreme Quidditch players had been preparing for their demonstration game, Draco, Hermione, Katie, Alicia, Fleur and Remus had been doing work on their spells. They'd been practising on each other, like Hermione had suggested, and all were now certain that the spells would work. Draco had a little surprise for them when they met for the last time before the demonstration game.

He had had robes made with text that would light up in different colours. The text read

"We support Weasley & Co.

We live with them."

They all agreed to wear them when they would be in the stands cheering their men on.

Obviously, their Quidditch playing other halves knew nothing about any of these things. Remus suggested that they hadn't asked because they didn't want to run the risk of giving them ideas. He had a very predatory smile on his face that made Draco very happy to be living with Harry.

The morning of Anniversary Day Harry was up early, packing his bag and running around making sure he had everything. The rest of the day he and Draco did their chores around the house and avoided talking about anything Quidditch related. It was very difficult.

At the agreed time they apparated to NQL HeadQuarters. Draco could sense that Harry was getting nervous. He took his hand in his and gave a reassuring smile. Harry squeezed his hand and managed to return the smile. They then walked to the locker rooms, all the while talking and trying to pay as little attention as possible to the people around them. They finally saw Oliver outside the locker rooms.

"Hey Harry! We've been waiting for you. Will you come in?" Oliver already sounded excited. Harry sighed.

"Sure Oliver. I just need to say something to Dray and then I'll come in alright?"

When they were alone Harry turned to Draco.

"Thank you for being here today with me Dray. It's good to know that you aren't angry anymore.", he gave him a little kiss and thought he saw Draco blush. Draco just pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know you'll play wonderfully Harry. Just surprise me by catching that Snitch as fast as you can, ok?" He kissed Harry and almost shoved him inside the locker rooms. He then went to look for the rest of the "wives". They were already sitting in their seats at the stands and he slipped in his seat between Hermione and Remus. They all took off their outer robes and now wore the robes Draco had had made. They had agreed to not cast the spells during the game. It had been their original plan though, but after thinking of the distraction it could mean from the game, they had decided against it. They still wanted revenge, but they did not want their men in hospital.

Meanwhile, in the locker rooms Harry, George, Fred and Oliver felt like old times at Hogwarts when they had played together on their House's team. Oliver was just as hyper now as he had been then before a game and George and Fred were already wondering about his habitual speech. Bill and Charlie weren't familiar with before-the-game Oliver and were enjoying themselves immensely. Especially as Oliver started his speech and it appeared to be much like the one he used to give at Hogwarts. George and Fred were still able to take the speech over from him and repeat it word for word. And they did. Oliver was not amused.

Harry was growing nervous as the time neared that they would have to go to the pitch. He had checked his broom so many times after attaching the straps that Ginny finally said to him "Harry, you've checked it already. Surely it's going to stay just like that now." He had only given her a sheepish smile.

Then, they heard the speaker announce the beginning of the game. As agreed, Ginny wouldn't start the game. She had agreed that she would relieve one of her brothers playing Chaser.

And then they wer in the air. They just had time to notice the robes their other halves were wearing and smile over them. When Harry's name was called he heard the cheers and the screams. But those were quickly forgotten when he had to avoid a Bludger coming his way. He did take his time to realise that he was playing Quidditch with Oliver and the Weasleys on the NQL's Anniversary Day in their own stadium, against Oliver's teammates of Puddlemere United. He could tell that Ron was excited too. But then the game was full in action and he had to keep all of his attention on staying on his broom and making sure that the Bludgers stayed out of his way. It was a good thing Draco had read up on his healing charms in the past weeks, Harry thought. He was going to need them!

On the stands, Draco was having a hard time looking at the game. He had his wand ready and several times came very close to letting the burning Bludgers explode. Hermione managed to keep him from doing it everytime because the game would've stopped too soon otherwise. Finally she confiscated his wand. He gave her the Malfoy glare but she just smiled at him sweetly and gave his wand to Remus to be kept in custody. Draco sighed. The werewolf was immune to his glare.

They'd been playing for 3 hours now and the score was 90-65 in favour of Harry's team. The speaker was amazed about it and wouldn't stop mentioning it. Harry already knew that he would be needing Draco's help and the hot bath he would pull him. He just hoped that he could stay on his broom long enough to spot the Snitch. Ron had been knocked off his broom so many times that Oliver felt it right to replace him with Ginny.

The score soon went up to 150 – 135 and the crowd was watching in awe. Draco was so nervous he already had told Remus off at least twice about the fact that he stayed so calm despite the fact that "Bill must be covered in bruises by now too!"

Remus had just looked at him and said in a clipped voice "Tell me something I don't know!"

Draco threatened Hermione with leaving the stands everytime Harry had to duck or evade a burning Bludger. Basically, he was so nervous he was annoying everyone.

Finally, Harry spotted the Snitch. But, since the other team's Seeker was the one from Oliver's team, so had he. And so a determined hunt for the Snitch began. The speaker and thus the whole stadium caught on soon enough.

Draco gave a relieved sigh. "Go on Potter, catch that bloody Snitch so that we can go home and I can take care of you!"

To Draco's dismay it turned out that today's Snitch was even harder to catch than usual. the hunt went on and on for quite some time. At long last Harry had a good view of the Snitch. He made his broom pick up speed so as to keep it in his sight. As if this Snitch had talked to the Weasley's Snitch, it also dived low. And, just like that day, Harry went after it, taking his broom lower too. The other Seeker followed.

The crowd cheered. Draco nearly fainted. "Oh, not again!"

Still both Harry and the other Seeker were having a neck-and-neck race, following the Snitch around the pitch. Harry was patient and waited for the Snitch to go even lower. After a while it did. Harry went after it. The other Seeker followed him. Harry made his broom pick up more speed. The Snitch made a dip. He slipped his feet in the straps and stood up on his broom.

The crowd screamed. Draco swayed and was stayed by Hermione. He groaned. "I'm either going to kill him or chain him to the bed. I might do both but not in that order!" Hermione couldn't help herself and giggled. It earned her a glare from Draco. He didn't want to look but he couldn't close his eyes. It was as if they were glued on his boyfriend with a morbid fascination.

By now Harry had the Snitch in plain sight. Somewhere during his dive down he had lost the other Seeker and it was now his pursuit. He waited for the right moment and then extended his arm and lunged for the Snitch while flipping himself over so that he was hanging upside down on his broom. And just like that memorable day at the Weasley's, he had caught the Snitch.

The crowd was cheering so loud that they could no longer hear themselves. Remus motioned for them to follow him. He led them down the stands and then they walked in the direction of the locker rooms. They had to wait for a while and then they were allowed in. Hermione thought their robes might have something to do with the fact that it all went so easy.

When they entered their men were just finishing getting dressed.

Draco hurried over to Harry's side and simply folded him into his arms. "Hmmm…", Harry sighed and leaned in.

"You had me scared up their Potter", Draco said, voice still a bit shaky. Now Harry's arms folded around Draco. They were holding each other by way of confirmation that they were still there, together. "How are you feeling?", Draco now asked him.

"Great! I caught the Snitch!", he said with a big smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that! You couldn't have caught the bloody thing a bit sooner? I was talking about the bruises you no doubt have collected quite an impressive number of."

Harry merely smiled at him, then winced.

"See? How are you really feeling?"

"Like I am going to really really need you healing skills and one of your hot baths before I am up to facing tonight's party", he confessed. He now had his face in the crook of Draco's neck and shoulder and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Draco didn't seem to mind either and so they stayed that way, both enjoying the feel of each other. When they did open their eyes again, the only ones left in the locker room were Remus and Bill. Who were having their own moment, so Harry and Draco decided to leave quietly. Before the game they all had agreed to go home after the game and meet at the party that evening. Draco and Harry walked slowly to the Apparation Point. When they got there, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and took them both home. By now they had their own after-Extreme-Quidditch-ritual and they quickly went about their business.

By the time Draco had Harry bruise-free and in his hot bath, he started to get nervous.

To try to get rid of his nerves, he went about taking care of diner. That didn't take too long and then his nerves had free reign. For the fourth time since they'd been home, he checked up on the small gift wrapped box he had waiting for Harry. It was the surprise he had brought with him from Ireland but never got to give to him because of what happened the day he had come home. Now that things had settled back and were better than before, at least he thought so, he figured it was the right time to give Harry his surprise.

Harry soon picked up on his nervousness. After all, Malfoy's don't do nervous, as Draco had told him many times before. But he clearly saw Draco fidget and play with his food. But seeing as he was really really hungry he decided to eat first and ask questions later.

After diner they settled on the couch. Once again, Harry was in his favourite spot, in Draco's lap curled up against his chest. They both sighed in contentment and were quiet for a while.

It didn't take all that long before Draco started shifting. Harry decided that now was the time.

"Dray, what's the matter? You've been all nervous and fidgety since we've been home. Don't think I haven't noticed!", he said.

"You're right.", Draco admitted.

"Huh?" Harry wasn't used to Draco admitting being nervous so fast.

"You're right. I am nervous."

"Is it about tonight, the party?", Harry asked him softly.

Draco shook his head. "No, that's the least of my worries. Do you remember that I went to Ireland and I told you I'd have a surprise for you?" He watched Harry's face closely. After a while he saw realisation dawn.

"Well, I did have it with me when I came back, but then we had the whole Extreme Quidditch fight and I never got around to giving it to you. Could you sit next to me for a second? I need to get up to get it for you."

Harry moved to the seat next to Draco, while Draco walked to the table where he had put the little box. When he came back, he gave it to Harry. "Don't open it yet. First you need to sit here again.", and he pointed to his lap. With a big smile Harry complied and snuggled up close still holding on to the box.

"Go on then, open it.", Draco urged.

With careful movements Harry took care of the wrapping paper. He gasped as he saw what kind of box it was. He looked up at Draco, question in his eyes. Draco nodded. "Yes, that's right. Go on, now, open it!" He was sounding impatient and nervous at the same time.

Harry opened the box and was too stunned to speak.

"Do….. do you like it?" Draco asked softly, sounding insecure.

"It's for me?", Harry now asked him, just as softly. Draco nodded.

Harry looked at him, eyes shining bright from happiness. "I absolutely love it!" And before Draco could brace himself he got an armful of a happy Gryffindor.

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch…Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you Sowen, cheer4life-2005, Dragon Star, Anarane Anwamane, Lucky Dragon Smile and Kazzy for your reviews!!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Harry opened the box and was too stunned to speak. _

_"Do….. do you like it?" Draco asked softly, sounding insecure._

_"It's for me?", Harry now asked him, just as softly. Draco nodded._

_Harry looked at him, eyes shining bright from happiness. "I absolutely love it!" _

Draco gave a sigh of relief. "Will you put it on?"

Harry nodded. "You do it though, since you bought it for me. Does it go a certain way?"

"Yes it does. You do know what it is right?" Draco now looked at Harry questioningly.

"It's a claddagh-ring." Harry's voice caught with emotion. Draco now had trouble talking too. He bravely went on.

"That's right. And when you wear the ring on your right hand with the heart pointed towards you, it means that your heart belongs to someone. Will you wear it that way?" He sounded anxious. Harry was still too stunned to speak so he nodded. Again. This was the first time that Draco had bought him something with such a meaning. With a deep sigh Draco took the ring out of its box and put in on Harry's finger. They kissed as to seal the moment and then snuggled up some more for a nice long snogging session. After that they sat there, in silence, happy together.

Harry was the first to break the comfortable silence. "I don't want to go to the party, Dray. I want to stay here with you and later drag you to the bedroom and have my wicked way with you."

He could feel Draco sigh deeply and fight an inner war. "Don't say that Harry. You know how I get when we have to go out and you say things like that to me. I'm not pleasant company to anybody but you." To emphasize, he growled.

Harry just looked at him. "We'll just stay until Ginny and Oliver make their announcement and then we can leave and have our own private party."

Draco sighed and then looked at Harry from under his eyelashes. "Promises, promises." On that note they finally stood up to get dressed for the party.

Because Harry was so very happy with his claddagh-ring, he insisted that he buy Draco a ring too. It didn't take a lot of persuasion on Harry's part. The jeweller's in Diagon Alley had a lot of rings on display, but somehow Draco couldn't find his perfect ring….. After a while Harry gestured to the shopkeeper to speak to him in private. When they were done, both had a bright smile on their faces.

"Dray?", Harry asked as he slid his arms around him and pressed his chest against Draco's back, softly nuzzling his neck.

"Yes?", Draco asked him, still a bit distracted from looking at all the rings..

"I think I have got the perfect ring for you….. Ah, there it is." Harry smiled at the shopkeeper as he stepped back into the shop with a small box in his hands, which he handed over to Draco.

"Open it.", Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

When Draco opened the box, he could only think one thing: yes, this was the perfect ring for him too…. He was looking at a claddagh-ring, almost a copy of the one Harry was wearing, but there were differences.

"Put it on!", Harry said to him, now sounding a bit unsure because of Draco's silence.

Very slowly Draco turned around, almost blinding Harry with the smile he was wearing. Then he shook his head. "No. You do it.", and gave Harry the box. Eagerly Harry complied.

While Draco was kissing Harry by way of saying "thank you", the shopkeeper was waiting discreetly and patiently for Harry to pay for it.

When they apparated to the Apparation Point where they had also left that afternoon, Draco remembered that he had to find Remus, Hermione, Katie, Alicia and Fleur so that they could say their spells. After delivering Harry at the table where Molly and Arthur were sitting, he excused himself and went to find them. They assembled quickly and said their spells. Every one of them had a satisfied smile on their faces when they returned to their men.

Because of that day's events Draco was feeling more protective and possessive of Harry then ever before. It helped of course, that Harry hadn't taken his ring off and showed everybody that he was proud to be with him. Draco glared and snarled at anybody of whom he thought was looking at Harry in thát way. Harry must've noticed but didn't seem to mind. At least he didn't say anything of it. The truth was, Harry was basking in the glory of it. Draco giving him the ring and now showing everybody that he was his and then Draco letting him put the same ring on his finger… and the way he had kissed him.….. Harry really enjoyed the possessiveness and Malfoys sure knew how to be possessive. The rest of their group was enjoying Draco this way. At least he wasn't paying as much attention the them now……

Oliver was still nervous. When the twins said something about it, he said it had to do with the after-the-game-nerves. Ginny, who knew or thought she knew why he was so nervous, smiled softly…

The fun was only just beginning. Ginny walked over to where Draco and Harry had met up with Remus and Bill. "Oh, look Bill,", Draco said sounding innocent, "There's your sister."

And within two seconds Bill shouted out "I will never interfere with my sister's lovelife again!" He looked as he didn't know what hit him. Remus tried very hard not to snicker. Several heads turned their way, but when nothing happened they continued their conversations.

"I surely hope not!", Ginny huffed. "You've done enough damage in the past. I am surprised I actually manage to have a lovelife with so many brothers butting in. With the exception of Harry of course." She gave Harry a sweet smile, then glared at Bill waiting for an answer.

"Yes, but Gin, we have to protect you……..", Bill tried but stopped talking when Remus growled in his ear. "On second thought…….", he said weakly. Ginny looked happy. Just as they continued their conversation they heard Charlie yell the same phrase as Bill had just done. Now Bill started thinking. "Excuse me please, I need to talk to Charlie." Remus just smiled innocently.

Right at that moment Oliver walked up to where Ginny, Harry and Draco stood talking.

"Hello everybody!", Oliver said enormously cheerful.

"Hey Oliver", they all said. Ginny had a sweet smile for him. He blushed.

"Well, Harry, you played a wonderful game, as usual. I'm thinking that after today every professional Quidditch team will want your services…"

Oliver had just time to finish his words, before Harry shouted out "I will never lie about playing Quidditch again!" Draco smirked. Harry gave him a suspicious look.

They decided to see what the twins were up to. They stood on the other side of the room and were talking to one of Oliver's teammates. When they came closer it appeared that they were talking Quidditch strategies. Harry looked on in astonishment. Everytime when in the conversation the words "Quidditch" or "sister" were used, the twins and Harry (who could hear the words said, after all) would shout out the same phrases as Harry and Bill earlier. Harry was getting very suspicious when Draco didn't even have a sneer ready. Just as Harry thought that that was it, the twins started talking about their shop and what they sold there. When the word "ear" was mentioned they both shouted out, at the top of their lungs "Extendable ears don't belong in our parents' house!"

When Draco dragged Harry towards the bar to get them drinks, he was snickering. Now Harry was sure Draco knew more. Come to think of it, Remus had been very calm about it too. He glanced around to see where Molly was and if she heart the twins' outburst. She was sitting at a table in a quiet corner and was smiling contently. When she saw Harry look at her she gave him a little wink. Harry shook his head. This evening was getting stranger and stranger.

Draco came back with the drinks and they walked to a quiet corner. They were standing close together, softly talking with an occasional kiss thrown in. Draco was standing with his back to the hall, shielding Harry from the crowd. Harry didn't mind, he was happy to have a quiet moment with Draco. After a while it was time to find their seats with Molly and Arthur, because Oliver's announcement was coming up. When they made their way to the table, they were stopped by a journalist. Harry knew him, he was a colleague of Ginny's.

"Hello John.", Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. Mind if I ask you some questions?", John said. When he looked at Draco he received a glare and started fidgeting nervously.

"No, I don't mind, but you'll have to walk with us. We're on our way to our table."

John nodded and walked with them.

"So Harry, happy that you caught the Snitch?", he started his questions.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, especially this Snitch. It was a good one too, very clever and evasive. Even Jim had trouble keeping up with it." Jim, of course, being the other Seeker.

"Will you consider playing Quidditch professionally?", he then asked.

"I will never lie about playing Quidditch again!", Harry roared. "I haven't been asked to play professionally, John, so there really isn't anything to consider.", he continued in a softer voice.

John looked at him like he'd gone mental when the first phrase burst out of him. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong with me. It's been happening to everybody who was on my team today. It happens when someone mentions Qui.. the Q-word and some other words.", Harry explained. He swatted Draco on his arm when he snickered as Harry avoided saying "Quidditch".

"Ri-ight", John said, debating whether or not he would mention this in his report.

"But, should one of the teams ask you to play Qui….." at Harry's warning look he quickly adjusted, "should they ask you to play for them?" He received a grateful look from Harry.

"I really don't know John. I guess I'd have to talk it over with Dray first before making any decisions." He glanced at Draco and John followed his gaze. Good journalist that he was, he dived right in. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. Still together I see. So, tell me, what is your take on today's events?"

Draco, happy with the way Harry handled the question about the possibility of playing professional Quidditch, decided to be relatively nice to John. Even though he didn't like the way he was looking at Harry. Then again he didn't like the way most men present looked at his Harry.

"Well, of course I am honoured to be invited to attend the NQL's Anniversary Day.", he answered in a silky tone. "And then to watch Harry back in action playing Quidditch……"

"I will never lie about playing Quidditch again!", Harry roared and gave Draco a dirty look. Draco merely lifted his eyebrow. "Where was I? Oh yes, watching Harry play again was a joy. And of course, it brought back fond memories of our days at Hogwarts. And him catching the Snitch was just what I expected of him. The way he did it wasn't my favourite way for obvious reasons, but I wasn't the one chasing the Snitch." Draco decided to say as much as he could, so that he could give his own twist to it.

By that time they had reached their table and Draco was greeted by Arthur and Molly. Just as John wanted to ask more questions, sound came from the stage where a band had been playing. The Chairman of the NQL was standing at the microphone, ready to start his speech.

"Oh, finally!", Draco sighed in Harry's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him against his chest. He then took Harry's hand where he wore the claddagh-ring and started playing with it. "We'll have the speech, Oliver will do his thing and then we can go home…" Harry merely leaned back a bit more and hummed his approval.

"Good evening all.", the Chairman started his speech. "We hope you all have had a nice Anniversary Day. We sure did." The crowd cheered. "And I must say that this afternoon was a nice surprise. We of course had gotten the rules to Extreme Quidditch in writing, but to see it actually played out was quite a different thing, I can assure you!"

The crowd was startled as, when the Chairman mentioned Extreme Quidditch, six voiced bellowed out "I will never lie about playing Quidditch again!" The Chairman looked around, trying to see where the sound came from. Around Harry and Draco people turned their heads to look at him, not knowing what to think. He was Harry Potter after all. Draco just chuckled and nuzzled his neck. Had people looked at the six blushing men, they would' have known where the sound came from.

When no more outbursts came, the Chairman continued his speech. "Right. After the game, the board has had a meeting, concerning this new form of play. Since we find it a daring approach to the game, we have decided to award a monetary prize to those who have invented these exciting new rules. As Captain of the team whose members attributed to the game, I'd like to hand out said award to Mr. Oliver Wood."

An embarrassed Oliver Wood climbed up the steps to the podium and shook hands with the Chairman. He was then awarded a black velvet bag which contained the prize. Oliver was blushing as the Chairman said some words to him in private. As Harry was clapping his hands for Oliver, he looked around the room. He could see the other Weasley's clap as well as the members of the opposite team they'd played against that afternoon.

When the room had quieted down, Oliver cleared his throat.

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: The idea for this story came when I saw an action figure of Harry Potter called Extreme Quidditch…Many thanks to Veer for beta-work, inspiration, help with some of the dialogue (and the fun following attempts) and down right silly conversations!

Thank you to Anarane Anwamane, Allison Lupin, cheer4life-2005, Lucky Dragon Smile, alecatq, Sheree and Puppy Kicker for your reviews! Thanks also to those of you who reviewed on earlier chapters! Your words meant a lot!! Nat

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

_When the room had quieted down, Oliver cleared his throat._

"Thank you to the NQL. When I decided to enter I never thought to end up here on this podium. First off I'd like to thank Harry Potter and George and Fred Weasley for their help with inventing these new rules."

People clapped and Fred and George looked proud to be named.

"Secondly, I absolutely need to thank my long time friend Harry Potter. For being a first class Seeker ever since he first stepped on a broom, but most of all, for being a great great friend. You and Draco both. You have been since our days at Hogwarts, and Draco has been a great friend to me too ever since the two of you got together."

Under Oliver's praise, Harry blushed. The blush went deeper as people turned around to look at him and Draco while they clapped.

"And a big thank you to the rest of the Weasley family. Especially to Arthur and Molly Weasley who opened up their home to me and to my teammates when we needed to have practice games. A warm extra thank you to Molly for marvelous cooking and her mastery with extremely helpful healing spells." This got a laugh out of people and resulted in Molly blushing too.

Now Oliver took a deep breath as he was about to dive into the scary part. His eyes scanned the room to find Ginny. When he found her he gave her a big smile.

Draco nudged Harry when he saw Oliver looking around the room. "Shall we move a bit closer to the podium? I want to see their faces." Harry nodded and signalled to Arthur and Molly as well. The four of them moved towards the podium. Oliver had now motioned to Ginny to come closer to the podium. When she was near, he started talking again.

"Today is a wonderful day for me too, for an entirely different reason. My dream came true today Quidditch wise". And again, Harry and the Weasley's bellowed out their phrase. Oliver decided to ignore it. "Now I'd like to ask the opportunity to make my day perfect on a different level. You see, I've been in love with this woman since before the last war. And the night we started making plans for today's game, I also got nudged into the right direction to finally do something about my feelings for her. You see, there were six very persistant obstacles standing in my way. That night, I got help from someone who once again proved to be a true friend. Because of his help, I was able to talk to this woman and confess my feelings to her. Luckily for me, she felt the same way. With help from this friend and other people we were able to avoid the earlier mentioned obstacles and were able to build a real relationship. She is here tonight and I would like to ask her a very important question."

Oliver had been clever enough to tell Katie, Alicia, Hermione, Fleur and Remus about his plans. They had wholeheartedly embraced his idea and had promised to help him out. His last phrase had been their cue and he looked quickly around the room to verify that they were having a strong hold on their men. When he saw that they did, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Ginny Weasley, would you be so kind as to join me here?"

A whisper went through the room as heads turned to see where Ginny was. Other heads turned as the Weasley brothers muttered things better left unmentioned and were held back by their other halves. The Weasley parents were holding each other, happy smiles on their faces.

When Ginny had stepped up on the podium, Oliver turned to look at her.

"Ginevra Weasley, you've held my heart for longer than I can remember. My dreams came true that night when we had that diner and started really talking. The days since then have been like a dream and quite frankly I don't want that dream to end. I know we had decided to tell your family about us tonight, but that isn't good enough for me anymore. So…."

Oliver reached inside the pocket in his robes and took out a small box. He then took Ginny's hand and slid down on one knee. "Ginny, my own personal Miss Temper who I love to bits. Will you marry me?"

Ginny kept on looking at him, her eyes growing very bright of unshed tears. She tried to speak but found out that that wasn't possible because of all these emotions running through her. So, she simply nodded and pulled Oliver into a standing position so she could kiss him soundly. By then the tears were running down her cheeks and Oliver's voice was unsteady too.

"Is that a yes?", he dared ask her.

She punched him on his arm and gave him one of her rare bright smiles. "Yes, Oliver, silly! I love you so much. Of course it's yes!" she said.

Draco now turned Harry around in his arms and gave him a tight hug. Clearly the moment had gotten a bit too much for the proud Slytherin. Harry was glad too, because he'd been feeling a bit unsteady himself. So, they hugged each other to share their happiness. When Harry looked over to Arthur and Molly, he saw Arthur holding a sobbing Molly in his arms. When he caught Harry's gaze, he raised his two thumbs to Harry, who smiled at him in return.

When he and Draco scanned the room for the reactions of theWeasley brothers, all they saw was utter astonishment on their faces. Clearly they hadn't expected this. Harry and Draco were feeling a bit smug…….. That soon ended, because Molly had walked over to them and was already hugging Harry fiercely. Meanwhile Draco looked at the Weasley brothers to see what happened after they had gotten over the surprise. Bill and Charlie were still surprised he noticed and he couldn't help but smile. Ron's face was red and he was fuming against Hermione who was smiling serenely at him while holding on to his arm. The twins were gesturing wildly to Alicia and Katie, who in turn just nodded and talked calmly to them.

"Oh Harry, dear, that was wonderful! I'm so glad that you talked them into dating in the first place!" She only let go when Harry started to moan because she was hugging him so tightly. She quickly let him go. Draco had been grinning at Harry being crushed in a Molly Weasley hug, but soon the smile left his face. He watched her letting Harry go and immediately her attention switched to him.

"And Draco, dear, thank you too!", and she hugged Draco just as tight. "Oliver told me it was your idea that he propose tonight and it means so much to us to have Ginny with a man who clearly adores her!"

Now Harry was smiling broadly at Draco. Draco glared at him and said "You are so going to regret that tonight, Potter!" Harry, clearly not intimidated, only said with a wink "Promises, promises." That got an evil grin out of Draco. Harry shuddered in anticipation.

By now, Oliver and Ginny had joined them. Ginny was hugging Draco, because Oliver had told her it had been Draco's idea to ask her this moment. Molly was now hugging Oliver, who was soon gasping for air and grabbing his ribs when she let him go. Suddenly Draco was feeling much better.

When they saw that Oliver and Ginny were grouped with their parents and Draco and Harry, the Weasley brothers and their other halves came that way too. They were still looking like they couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it before. Ginny was looking extremely smug.

"Hello boys.", Molly smiled, wiping happy tears from her cheeks.

"Mum, Dad, how come you aren't looking surprised?", Bill asked them.

"Well….", Arthur said, not sure how to say it.

Charlie caught on though. "You knew about it, didn't you?"

Arthur looked at Molly and then they both nodded. Draco, Harry, Oliver, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, Fleur and Remus all burst out laughing. They hadn't known until Oliver had asked for their help that night, but since they had all been annoyed with the way the Weasley brothers handled their sister's dates, they had found it the ultimate revenge.

When they started laughing, Charlie looked at them too. "Were you all in on it too?" He managed to even sound a bit hurt.

"Alicia, Katie, Remus and I only knew about Oliver's proposal when 'e asked for our 'elp last week, Charlie.", Fleur said. "I am not so sure about 'Ermione."

"Oh, I knew since the night of Ginny's going away diner.", Hermione readily admitted, sounding proud of it.

"'Mione!", Ron exclaimed, sounding put out. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I tell you?", Hermione wanted to know. "So that you could ruin it for her? So that all of you could ruin it for her?" Her eyes were now shooting daggers at the other Weasley brothers. "You clearly didn't realise how much it hurt her everytime you managed to scare away her boyfriends. How she at first didn't know why she was being dumped!" Clearly Hermione had been working on this little speech. "So, when I heard about the way she was handling things this time, I at once told her I'd help her whenever I could."

Fred and George had been whispering softly together, shooting glances at Oliver once in a while. Hermione saw it and, annoyed with them as she still was, said "And what are you two whispering about?"

They had the good grace to colour at her words. "We were just wondering who the good friend was who Oliver mentioned and who helped him in the first place."

"Oh, that was me.", Harry now said.

"Harry!", all the Weasley brothers shouted at him.

"Yes?", he asked them innocently. Seeing the looks on their faces, Draco quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and glared at them.

"You've been our brother! Our friend!", the twins decided that drama might do the trick.

"Why didn't you tell us? Where is your Weasley pride?"

"Because I never understood. Ginny is your only sister and…." He had to stop because all the Weasley sons shouted "I will never interfere in my sister's lovelife again!" at the mention of the word "sister". Harry continued. "And I thought you all wanted her happy."

"But we were looking out for her Harry, you know that!", Ron put in.

"And you didn't see that you were making her unhappy?", Harry asked them, looking at each of them. By the looks on their faces it was clear they hadn't thought of it that way. "So, being the brother all of you claimed me to be, I decided to help her out."

"And I helped him when he explained it to me.", Draco said, cutting off any attempts of the Weasleys to pull him into the discussion.

"So did we.", Molly now chimed in.

"Mum!!!!!", her sons exclaimed.

"Now, I don't want to hear another word about it.", she said the tone Harry knew of her. It was the listen-to-me-or-else tone he had come to associate with her. "And if you do think about doing something about it, Harry, Draco, Hermione, your father and I will make sure, your other halves will know about it.!!!" To help her, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Fleur, Katie, Alicia and Remus all nodded, looking triumphant.

The Weasley brothers sighed. They knew they were defeated. And then, in the way Harry had grown to know and love of them, they all turned to Ginny and started to kiss and congratulate her. Molly decided to forget the muttered threats they threw at Oliver when they welcomed him into the family…

"Since we are admitting things to each other anyway, would someone care to explain to me why we keep on shouting certain sentences when certain words are mentioned?", Bill now asked, sounding suspicious.

Draco, Hermione, Katie, Alicia, Fleur, Remus and Molly shared a look. The twins groaned. "Mum! You were in on that too?"

Molly nodded. "It was time for some revenge."

Hermione decided to explain it to the rest of them. "What we did was put a spell on you that makes you shout out those sentences when a certain trigger word is mentioned. Muggles use hypnosis for the same effect. We thought it would be a harmless way to teach you something." She looked extremely smug.

"But why, 'Mione?", Ron asked, sounding put out.

"Because we won't stand for being left in the dark!", Hermione answered him in a tone that reminded Harry of the way she sounded when she had explained the principles of SPEW to them.

"And we disapprove of the way you've treated your sis…..", Fleur said before halting when 5 Weasley males hissed at her. "The way you've treated Ginny.", she ended her sentence.

"So, we decided to do something about it.", Remus concluded. "So think twice before attempting anything like that again!" To emphasize his point he put in a low growl. It earned him a heated glance from Bill. Remus winked.

The twins groaned but managed to say "And are you going to break that spell now?" Luckily for all the Weasley brothers and Harry the 'wives' decided to take pity on them and removed the spells. But not before they reminded them that it was very easy to cast them again so they better not tempt them to do it again.

As amusing as Draco found these revelations, he was now starting to get impatient. After all, Harry HAD promised him a party of their own. So, he took Harry's hand and started tugging. Harry looked at him and asked "What's the matter Dray?"

Draco looked pointedly at Harry's hand and tugged again. "Sorry Dray, I'm afraid I don't understand. Why are you tugging so hard?" By now the rest of the Weasleys were interested too.

"Yeah, Malfoy, what's the hurry?", Fred asked.

"Well, Harry promised me something before we left and even indicated when he would fulfil his promise.", Draco said. Harry looked at him and received a heated glance. He blushed. Draco suddenly enjoyed it and decided that five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Well, what did you promise him, Harry?", Ron wanted to know.

Harry blushed some more when Draco whispered "Private Potter Party" in his ear.

"Uhm…", he gasped.

"Let's say, I had a surprise of my own for Harry tonight. And as a thank you he made his promise. Now is the time he indicated and I want it.", Draco answered for him.

"What did you get him, Draco?", Hermione now asked, getting curious herself.

As an answer, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and showed them the claddagh-ring.

Every female in their group was now admiring Harry's ring and cooing over it. Draco was looking very proud of himself.

"So, that letter you sent did help then Harry?", Molly asked with a smile.

"Uhm… what letter?", Draco asked, not remembering Harry mentioning any letter.

Molly blushed. "Oh dear, Harry, I am sorry… I assumed….." She didn't dare look at the couple out of sheer embarrassment.

"Harry, what letter?", Draco asked again, determined to find out why Molly was blushing so.

Harry merely shook his head.

Molly, feeling bad enough, decided that more blame couldn't possibly make her feel worse and looked at Harry, asking him a silent question. When he nodded, she said "While Harry was staying at The Burrow we were talking about how he could make it up to you."

Draco was watching her and Harry intently. "Yes, so…………..?" It was clear that he still wasn't catching on.

"So, I suggested that Harry write a letter for a surprise on your birthday." Molly was now sincerely hoping Draco would understand what she was trying to tell him because Harry was blushing even more now.

Slowly Draco's expression changed, and everyone could see when he understood. He turned so that he was looking Harry directly in the eye. "YOU wrote that letter?", he asked him softly. Harry nodded. "Thank you!", Draco managed before he enveloped Harry in a very tight embrace. Harry hid his face in the crook between Draco's neck and shoulder and tried to get even closer….. "Glad you liked it…..", he managed before Draco kissed him. When they came up for air, Harry was positively glowing.

Hermione took one look at Harry and was glad to see the happiness radiating from Harry. Since that was the case, she reasoned, she could tease him as well. "Now that that is clearly taken care of, there's only one more thing we want to know. What did you promise Draco, Harry?", she asked, eyes dancing in mirth.

Now Harry turned crimson. Looking at Hermione he decided to stun them all. "I promised him a private party of our own at the flat, before I bought him a ring of his own", he said, taking Draco's hand to show them that he was also now wearing a claddagh-ring. With a stern look he dared them to contradict him.

"Yes, and we are already late!", Draco said, now sounding eager to get going. "So, good night to you all, congrats to Wood and Ginny, we hope to see you soon, but we must be really going now." And he grabbed a firm hold of Harry's hand and dragged him to the door.

Harry could just shout "Bye!" before he was out of range.

Back at the flat, Draco swung one arm around Harry's back, the other he tucked under Harry's knees and thus carried him towards their bedroom.

"My, Dray, where are you taking me?", Harry said, trying to sound innocent and overwhelmed.

"To my cave and you're not leaving for a couple of days.", Draco growled.

"Good."

It was the last thing either of them said for quite some time…………

_The End._

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


End file.
